


The Marauders and the Fetch of Hogwarts

by wolfiefics



Series: The Maurauders at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts students - Freeform, Marauders Year Two, a little bit of severus snape, except sirius, he's all right, hogwarts staff - Freeform, more adventures, mysterious character deaths but off screen and not related to the marauders, no marauders map yet, the blacks are a bunch of idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: During their second year at Hogwarts the Marauders are intrigued by a series of death predicted by various magical creatures on the Hogwarts ground. Will these predictions come too close for comfort?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun in around 2004-2005. However I thought I had finished it so imagine my surprise this morning after I got to chapter 14 I discovered that it was unfinished. So I finished it today! Some of it is still out of date with info that has since come out about the HP universe by Jo in various formats such as interviews and Pottermore but I don't think it takes away from the enjoyable reading experience. If you need to just think of them as AUs! You should also read Marauders and the Arenotelicon first as it is the first year of them together and this is part of a continuity.

Teffie was her usual sycophantic self during Remus' first summer home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Phineas Lupin, Remus' father, startled the house elf by including her in decisions regarding Remus' monthly transformations. Despite Remus' pleadings Phineas refused to take off the safety wards designed to protect Remus from himself. Remus subsided his protests when Phineas stated that they gave him peace of mind. The older Lupin seemed to get little enough peace that Remus couldn't begrudge him that much.

Teffie, for her part, had been flabbergasted to be asked her opinion of further wards and helping Remus. More and more she was included in the nightly intellectual discussions over tea. Often Remus would ask her help with his summer studies as well. The house elf was quickly realizing she was more a part of the family than she'd ever imagined. Guilt began to weigh on her as a result.

"Master Remus?" Teffie asked one mid-July morning as he worked in the library.

Remus looked up from his Charms essay and smiled his slow smile. "Morning, Teffie! Breakfast was excellent. I love your waffles."

Teffie returned the smile tremulously. According to Remus' father, Teffie had been living on her nerves since giving them the photos from Mrs. Lupin. "Teffie is worried, sir," she stated, eyes larger than normal.

Remus' brow furrowed. "About what, Teffie?"

"About sir's health. You seem..." Teffie paused, as if deciding how to proceed. "Master Remus isn't eating like he should, sir."

Remus' brow knit. Wasn't eating enough? He ate more this summer than he probably had in his entire life it seemed like. "I feel fine, Teffie," assured Remus. "Honest. I eat until I'm stuffed."

Teffie favored him with a forlorn look, nodded and shuffled off. A flash of inspiration struck Remus and he called her back. "Hey, Teffie?" She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "What's _really_ wrong?"

His sympathetic tone was Teffie's undoing and she burst into noisy tears. "Oh, Master Remus, sir!" she sobbed. "Teffie is sorry!"

Remus frowned deeper and drew his childhood friend and helpmate into a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked puzzledly.

Teffie sniffled as she pulled out a letter from deep within her slightly askew tunic that had formerly been a damask curtain in the front sitting room. Remus recognized Sirius Black's handwriting. He took the letter and noticed it'd been opened. "When did this arrive?"

The house elf cringed. "Last Tuesday, Master Remus," Teffie said in a very small voice.

Remus gaped at her a moment. "That was over a week ago!" he exclaimed. "Why are you reading my mail and why didn't you give me this?"

Remus expected the house elf to cringe again but instead she drew herself up proudly, though with a tremble all the same. "Mistress told Teffie before she left to protect the master and his son in her place, to take care of their health and safety." A blaze of righteousness settled in Teffie's large yellow eyes.

"So?" Remus was confounded.

"The Blacks are bad wizards, Master Remus," Teffie explained to him as if he were a simpleton. "Very, very bad peoples. Teffie was trying to protect her family from such bad peoples." Teffie's demeanor changed to guilty again.

"But?" prompted Remus.

"But when Teffie read the letter, she was torn, sir, confused," the house elf confessed. "The Blacks are bad but the boy didn't sound like one of them. She was so confused, Teffie was!" Teffie tugged painfully on her ears in self-punishment as if to punctuate her emotional distress. "Finally Teffie decided that Master Remus would choose good wizards for friends and brought the letter to him anyway."

Remus opened the smudged letter and read it through quickly. He frowned, which caused Teffie to start crying. "Teffie!" he shouted over her wretched bawling. "Have you kept any letters from Papa?"

Teffie went a pale, pasty green shade and raised one trembling finger, unable to speak.

"Go and get it and meet me in the basement," ordered Remus sternly. He wasn't angry with Teffie, not really but he was distressed at how far she took her methods.

Phineas Lupin had buried himself in the library for an hour after breakfast and then disappeared downstairs to his basement laboratory, muttering about wolf's bane properties. As usual Remus didn't want to know and didn't ask. He was always loathe to interrupt his father's work but this fell under the "disturb Papa, it can't wait" category.

"Papa?" Remus called hesitantly as he walked down the steps. "Papa?"

"Yes, Remus?" his father responded absently, totally absorbed in a manner that made Remus sigh. Getting his father to pay attention was going to be difficult to say the least.

"We have a problem," Remus began but stopped when a goblet was thrust into his hand.

"Drink that and tell me how you feel." Remus sighed again, having heard this many times before, usually resulting in him following orders and a three day belly ache afterward. He sat the goblet down, not drinking it.

"Not right now, Papa. I have to tell you what Teffie's done." Remus' tone was so serious that he got his father's attention. Remus showed the letter to his father and explained what Teffie had done.

Phineas' face went red and he bellowed, "TEFFIE!"

"Here, sir," squeaked the elf right behind Remus a half a heartbeat later. In her hand was a yellowed parchment envelope. She held it out, the paper shaking more than she was.

Phineas snatched it from and read the letter quickly. "What do you think you're doing? he rumbled angrily. "Keeping letters from us? Why, it's outrageous!"

Teffie shot Remus a fearful look. "Master isn't going to give Teffie clothes, is he? Even though she deserves it?" The mere thought of such actions made the little creature shudder in terror, eyes bigger than her face and her nose dripping.

Phineas' anger dissipated as quickly as it had erupted. "Of course not, silly girl," he stated calmly. The elder Lupin's amber eyes twinkled for a moment. "I have no intention of starving."

Teffie hiccupped in response.

"Let's see your letter, Remus." Remus handed over Sirius' letter and the older man frowned at the contents as he read. "Is this all right with you?"

"It's only a couple more weeks, Papa." Remus glanced at the calendar hanging over his father's work table. "The moon won't be full for some time, as its waning now."

"Very well, send him an owl." Phineas nodded his approval. "Teffie, you disappoint me and I hope this will not happen again?"

No, Master Phineas!" hiccupped Teffie, her head shaking back and forth so hard it looked as if it would possibly fall right off her neck.

"Resume your chores then, oh and Remus?" Remus looked up to find the goblet under his nose again. "Drink this."

* * *

_Dear Remus-_

_I know your dad is probably less than thrilled with me at the moment but could you do a mate one huge favor? I NEED OUT OF THIS HOUSE!!!_

_They're driving me insane, Remus, I swear it! How can someone loathe their family as much as I do? But I do, Remus, I do! My mum has done nothing but yell at me for getting in Gryffindor. I should have been in Slytherin, you see, like all good little Blacks. There's an oxymoron - good and Black._

_It's desperate, Remus. Beg, plead, bargain my life, whatever. Both James and Peter are on holiday out of the country so you're my only hope, mate._

_Please?_

_Sirius_

Remus read and reread the letter, wondering if Sirius was over exaggerating a bit on his family. They couldn't be _that_ bad, yet Remus didn't care. He missed his friends and would love to have the company. He never realized just how lonely Lupin Manor was until he'd come back from school.

He picked up his quill, dipped in into the inkwell and put it to a clean sheet of parchment.

_Sirius-_

_Papa said at the last two weeks of the holiday. Not long now, then, mate. Sorry it took so long to answer but the house elf kept your letter from me. Its a long story, I'll explain later._

_How are we to collect you? Meet you somewhere, travel here by Floo? Let us know._

_My summer's been pretty dull. Finishing up my Charms essay and then all my holiday work is done. Nothing really happens much. Papa works downstairs in his basement lab all day and sometimes I help or just read._

_Send an owl on how to fetch you._

_Remus_

Remus went downstairs and tied the letter to their owl Diogenes' leg. Diogenes, a huge brown barn owl, flew off into the sinking sun without so much as a blink.


	2. Chapter Two

The answer from Sirius came two days later during breakfast. Diogenes landed with a smug hoot and took the bite of toast that Remus offered as a reward. Remus tore the letter open eagerly and read it out loud to a mildly interested Phineas and an apprehensive Teffie.

_Remus-_

_Tell your dad thank you a thousand times over for me. It took a bit of convincing but I got my parents to agree. They actually did some snooping into your family bloodline and decided you were acceptable, if eccentric. I'm rolling my eyes as I write this._

_My mother said to meet us at Hogsmeade next Wednesday. She has to meet with some social group there. My father is going to give me enough Galleons to buy my school things (barely) so I can just stay until we go to school._

_I can't wait. My brother is driving me insane. He's such a momma's boy._

_Sirius_

"Well," Phineas said with a wry smile. "Nice to know we're mostly up to snuff with the Black family."

"Are they as bad as Sirius says?" Remus asked, folding the letter and setting it next to his plate.

"More than likely," nodded Phineas. "They've always been high in the instep and overly proud of their pureblood lineage. Too much inbreeding will do that, you know." Phineas chuckled and Remus gave a small smile.

The smile faded as his eyes fell on the letter. "He hates them, he says."

Phineas gave a small grin. "As passionate as Sirius seems to be, I wouldn't doubt it. Your friends you can choose, Remus, your family you cannot."

* * *

Teffie readied a room for Sirius and on Wednesday morning Phineas and Remus took the Floo Network to Hogsmeade, the only wizarding village in Britain, nestled invisibly in the wilds of Scotland, near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Phineas decided to make the most of the trip and had brought extra Galleons for a bit of shopping. He wanted to buy his son an owl or some other pet for school.

They arrived slightly sooty at the popular tavern The Three Broomsticks and cleaned up before they wandered out to find the Black family. Remus window shopped while Phineas strolled, dressed in clothing that Remus privately thought made his father most distinguished. Judging from the female attention the elder Lupin was receiving, Remus wasn't alone in his assessment. His father favored old-fashioned attire and his current Mugglish ensemble of a double-breasted frock coat, flowing trousers, cane, bowler hat in a distinct non-Muggle pattern of indeterminate origin seemed incongruous with the robed wizards around them.

"Ah, Lupin!" The voice called to them from across the street. A family of four headed toward them. Remus recognized a sulky Sirius as well as a younger boy also with black hair and handsome features. In fact, the whole family was quite good-looking. Mr. and Mrs. Black both had hair dark as raven's wing, with sharp blue eyes that seemed to miss nothing. Mrs. Black would be considered beautiful if it weren't for the pinched nostrils and pouty lips that, to put it plainly, indicated she was more of a bitch than anything else. Mr. Black was austere and haughty in his demeanor.

"How are things, Mr. Black?" Phineas nodded his head politely to them.

"Still eccentric, I see," sniffed Mrs. Black, her eyes boring into Remus. Remus tried not to look nervous or let her rude gaze make him obviously uncomfortable but sensed the none of the Blacks were to be trusted. Except the sulking Sirius, of course.

"I have to give you someone to gossip about, Mrs. Black." Phineas was amused, Remus knew, despite his outwardly somber mien.

"Well, I understand you've agreed to take our rebellious Sirius underfoot for the remainder of the summer holiday?" Mr. Black turned his sharp blue eyes on his eldest son, who glared insolently back.

"Remus will be glad of the company," Phineas told them. "It gets lonely with no friends around, especially after having met so many new people at school." Remus nodded his agreement.

Mrs. Black's eyes narrowed maliciously. "I understand Mrs. Lupin recently...passed on?"

Both Lupins tensed, as did Sirius. "Mother, that was rude!" Sirius exclaimed, almost involuntarily.

Mrs. Black flicked the side of Sirius' head hard with her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a startled "ow!" from her son. "Shut your mouth. You're lucky we're letting you go after the little stunt you pulled last night."

"Yes, Mother," Sirius said through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Black's viciousness and obvious loathing of her oldest son startled Remus.

"Mrs. Lupin has been deceased for some months now, yes," Phineas stepped in smoothly. "Have you all your things, Sirius? I need to make a purchase and then we need to get home. Teffie will be waiting on us."

"Teffie?" Mrs. Black jumped on the name. "Who is," she sneered, "Teffie?"

"Our house elf," Phineas informed them nonchalantly, pulling Sirius from the bosom of his family and behind him in a subtle yet protective motion. "She will have lunch ready soon."

The Blacks gasped in dismay. "You let your _house elf_ dictate to you?" Mrs. Black looked as if she could scarce believe her ears.

Phineas bowed formally to them. "Since the death of my wife, Teffie has been invaluable in helping keep the household together. Sirius' things?"

"The Three Broomsticks," Sirius muttered thickly.

"Right then. I'll see that he sends owls. Good day." Phineas tipped his hat and turned on his heel to head toward The Three Broomsticks.

"Bye," Remus managed to say as he pushed Sirius in front of him after his father. He heard Mr. Black murmur, "Extraordinary household..." before they got out of hearing distance.

Sirius was fairly quiet throughout their minor shopping expedition and Phineas was so angry at the Blacks treatment of their son that he forgot that he was going to purchase an owl for Remus. It was only when they arrived by Floo to the Lupin home that Phineas remembered another reason for the trip to Hogsmeade. With a mental shrug he decided to purchase the owl instead in Diagon Alley when they went to get the next school year's supplies.

Teffie was waiting anxiously when they stepped out of the fireplace, her huge yellow eyes fixed warily on Sirius. Remus tried to smooth the awkward moment between his school friend and the friend he'd had since childhood. Sirius picked up on the fact that Teffie disapproved of him and looked inquiringly at Remus. 

"I'll explain later," Remus whispered as the elder Lupin made the introductions.

"Hello, Teffie," Sirius said, his expression just as wary as the house elf's.

"Teffie is pleased to welcome Mister Sirius to _our_ house." Teffie made it clear to everyone that she didn't think Sirius belonged and Sirius scowled, causing Teffie to widen her eyes in fear.

"Teffie, if you could help us with Sirius' things and then get dinner ready, that would be most excellent," encouraged Phineas tiredly.

"Yes, Master Phineas," Teffie complied, snapping her fingers and causing Sirius' bags and trunk to float into the air.

"Doesn't like strangers much, does she?" asked Sirius as they climbed the staircase. His tone was low.

Remus just shrugged his shoulders. "She's just very protective," he commented lamely. Sirius only grunted, keeping his eyes on his floating belongings and the house elf responsible for their care, as if waiting on her to do something to them.

Remus thought things weren't starting off well.


	3. Chapter Three

That evening, after Sirius had been given a tour of the house and dinner finished, the three males settled in the library with some tea and cakes provided by a courteous Teffie. After being spoken to pleadingly by Remus, Teffie's attitude had gentled from stark disapproval to watchfulness, as if she expected Sirius to suddenly abuse her. Sirius had remarked on the pleasantness of Teffie at dinner and stated he wished his family elf was half as good-natured as Teffie. This prompted Remus to do some discreet digging deeper into Sirius' background, for the sake of his curiosity and Teffie's peace of mind.

"Our house elf?" Sirius looked surprised when asked to talk about his family house elf. Teffie had stopped her sock darning in her corner, though her eyes remained fixed on the sock. 

"You said something about her not being friendly at dinner?" prompted Remus casually.

Sirius grimaced. "He. Kreacher is his name. My mother thought it was clever. K-r-e-a-c-h-e-r," Sirius spelled out the name when Remus and Phineas looked confused. Phineas snorted in disgust. "He worships my mother, so therefore he can't stand the sight of me. He tattles a lot. Told my father about the owls I was sending to you, James and Peter. That's what my mother meant in Hogsmeade. I had sent a letter to James when I'm not supposed to associate with 'blood traitors' like the Potters. They have to know who I am writing to. Wouldn't want their son hanging around with the wrong sort."

Sirius' tone indicated his view of his parents' opinion. 

Phineas gave another disgusted snort. "I'm surprised we passed inspection, then."

"Do you associate with Muggles?" asked Sirius, half-interestedly.

"Actually, I regularly attend the local Muggle town meeting and keep abreast of Muggle politics," answered Phineas. 

Sirius looked surprised. "I'm surprised you passed as well. Is it common knowledge?"

Phineas looked up from his research notes with a wry grin. "Not really but then not too many families associate with _us_. I'm considered a bit eccentric, you see, because of my alchemy obsession." He winked at the boys before going back to reading his notes. "Is anyone nice to your family elf?" he asked blandly.

Sirius shrugged and reached for a cake. "Kreacher came to us when I was little. I remember trying to give him some candy once when I was seven or eight. He threw it at me and went and told my mother I'd tried to give him clothes. I never tried being nice to him again, especially after I was grounded for a month."

Phineas gave a small sigh. "A shame. I've never known a house elf who did not deserve the loyalty equal to that which they give."

Sirius looked thoughtfully at Teffie, who tensed under the scrutiny, her eyes never leaving the hole she had restarted darning. Remus expected Teffie to say or do something under that unnerving blue gaze but she remained collected.

"If my family had a house elf like Teffie, they'd have broken her in a thrice." Sirius' eyes darkened. "Like they try to break me, but I'm not giving in." He gave a sudden grin. "A house elf who's appreciated certainly cooks much better, I'll give you that!"

Remus couldn't help but laugh at Teffie's astonished expression. She muttered something that vaguely sounded like "silly Sirius Black." She warmed to Sirius the rest of the evening though and began fussing over him like she did Remus and Phineas come bedtime.

Despite several guestrooms that were at Sirius' disposal, the boys opted for sharing Remus' room the first night. They were up late chatting, laughing and plotting the new school year's adventures until Teffie came storming in to tell them to turn off the light and go to bed. For someone who had no apparent love of house elves, Sirius meekly did as he was told.

The next morning Teffie seemed to have decided that Sirius needed guidance in the matter of house elves. He received extra helpings at breakfast. His room was sparkling and his clothes neatly pressed and put away. Anything Sirius required Teffie fetched without comment or complaint.

Sirius was befuddled. "Right little tyrant, isn't she?" he asked after being informed by Teffie that it was too early for hot chocolate and was brought a cup of tea instead at one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Nah," Remus chuckled. "She was horrified we were bringing you here. She hid your letter so I wouldn't know you wanted to visit. She thought you might be like the rest of your family."

Sirius looked pensive. "Apparently she's changed her mind."

Remus gave him a knowing look. "Apparently so have you." Sirius gave a rueful shrug.

The days passed quickly, too quickly it seemed. Sirius and Remus enjoyed exploring the Muggle village nearby, playing games, and just sitting and chatting. Phineas only had to reprimand Sirius once and that was when Sirius curiously went into the basement after being told it was off-limits. Remus hoped Sirius hadn't gotten down far enough to see the cage in the corner. If he did, it was never mentioned.

James and Peter both sent letters on when they would be going to Diagon Alley and the Lupin household adjusted their schedule accordingly. Owls with Sirius and Remus' Hogwarts letters arrived one crisp August morning and Sirius had the distasteful task of asking his parents for more money. Remus noted that Sirius asked for quite a bit more than necessary and received it without comment.

Diagon Alley was bustling with people when the two Lupins and Sirius stepped through the doorway from The Leaky Cauldron. They had traveled through Muggle London, which had fascinated Sirius no end, as he was still exclaiming over some of the strange things they'd seen. A few people from school greeted them as they headed to Gringotts.

"Sirius Black!" The voice that shrieked Sirius' name was high-pitched and shrill.

Sirius grimaced and sighed. "Damn," he muttered. "Mother."

"Papa, I'll stay with Sirius," Remus told his father, who gave him an approving glance and continued on into Gringotts.

"There you are!" Mrs. Black huffed at her eldest son, ignoring Remus completely. "Your father and I have to speak with you about the amount of money you sent for. Explain yourself!"

Sirius took a steadying breath. "Mother, you remember Remus Lupin?" He motioned to Remus, apparently trying to show up his mother with manners.

Mrs. Black's narrowed gaze brushed over Remus dismissively and she gave an indifferent nod. "I said explain yourself, young man."

Sirius looked like he swallowed bobotuber puss. "I need school clothes, Mother, and new robes, books, parchment, ink -"

"For one hundred galleons when I know for a fact that you have not ordered anything from either Madam Malkin or Monsieur Deus?" Mrs. Black was turning an alarming shade of purple. "I know what you wanted that money for and I won't have a son of _mine_ buying a broomstick so he can play for _Gryffindor_." Her tone dripped acid, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind her opinion of anyone from House Gryffindor.

"When _I_ become a Slytherin like a _true_ Black, Mum, may _I_ have a broom?" The whiney voice came from somewhere behind Mrs. Black. 

Her face became the perfect picture of doting motherhood. She drew a boy at least a year younger than Sirius from behind her. Remus was startled by how twin-like the boy was to his older brother.

"Naturally, my dear," cooed Mrs. Black with open affection. "I expect nothing from the son who will undoubtedly be a scion of pureblood perfection." She glared hatefully at her eldest, making clear her opinion of what she thought of Sirius.

"Remus, this is Regulus, my little brother." Sirius almost managed to keep the distaste for his sibling hidden. "He'll be a first year this year."

'Oh goody,' thought Remus as the two brothers glared daggers at each other and Mrs. Black offered her oldest son her ultimatum. 

"That money is all you get this year, Sirius," she stated sharply. "I've also informed Mr. Mervin at Quality Quidditch Supplies that you are not to purchase a broom." She squinted at Sirius meanly. "And I'll know," she warned ominously before sweeping off without a farewell.

Remus felt a sudden spurt of mischief. "Nice seeing you again, Mrs. Black!" he called out cheerfully. 

She turned around, an affronted expression on her face. For a moment it looked as if she was going to make some rude comment in return but settled instead on, "Come along, Regulus, my pet." 

Before Regulus could take a step, Remus had grasped his hand and gave it a hearty shake. "See you on the train," Remus told the younger boy with dripping sweetness. Regulus looked mortally offended and followed the Black family matron away. 

Remus turned to Sirius for his friend's expression to find one of delighted shock on Sirius' features. Before Remus could say anything, Sirius dissolved into a fit of loud laughter. It was several minutes before he could even drag in a full breath. Tears were streaming down Sirius' face and he couldn't speak clearly.

"I have _never_ ," gasped Sirius, "seen _anyone_ put my mother in her place with a lesson in good manners."

Remus was pleased with Sirius' obvious approval. "Glad you enjoyed that. I couldn't resist. She was being so rude to you."

"It was the perfect set down," agreed Sirius, wiping tears from his face.

"Yes," drawled Phineas Lupin from behind them. "Very clever indeed." His tone didn't indicate he was very pleased, however.

Both boys turned around quickly and Remus' good feeling faded at the sight of his father's frown. "Papa, I-"

Phineas held up a hand and Remus immediately subsided. "We will discuss this at home, but that was a reckless thing to do, Remus."

Sirius noted Remus' disheartened look and jumped to his friend's defense. "He didn't do anything he shouldn't have," began Sirius.

"I said later, boys," Phineas admonished sternly but added in a gentler tone, "but let's go shopping, shall we? Sirius, give me the money your parents sent you." Sirius did as he was told and off they went.

From shop to shop, the packages they were lugging around grew with each stop. New robes, parchment, quills, ink, books, potions ingredients, underclothing, and fun things like candy supplies and Exploding Snap cards heaped up in the boys' arms. The awkward moments following the confrontation with Mrs. Black was temporarily forgotten.

After leaving their purchases at The Leaky Cauldron, Phineas treated the boys to ice cream sundaes at Fortescue's. Phineas finished his first, told the boys to wait at the table while he ran a couple more errands. After he left, Sirius and Remus chatted and people-watched, keeping keen eyes open for Peter and James.

They spotted their other friends at the same time and a typical boy reunion took place. Several moments of talking at the same time, back thumping and good-natured ribbing took place before James and Peter ordered their own sundaes. Sirius and Remus recounted their time together at Lupin Manor and then Peter and James began relating their summer holidays.

Peter finished his strawberry shortcake first and said, "My mum and I went to New York City."

"Wow!" exclaimed Remus. "To America? Why?"

"We have cousins there who always visit us but we never visit them," Peter explained.

"What's it like?" asked Sirius, going all starry-eyed.

"Busy," Peter informed him flatly. "And noisy. Noisier than London."

"That's it?" demanded James incredulously. "You didn't go sightseeing or anything?"

"Well, of course we did!" Peter stated indignantly. "I got everyone presents too, but you'll have to wait til we're on the train for them. I left them at home."

"Awesome," breathed Remus in wide-eyed wonder. "You went to America, Peter. The land of golden roads and opportunities everywhere."

Peter wrinkled his nose. "And lots of spooky ghosts and Muggles who think they are vampires or werewolves. Americans are crazy."

Everyone laughed. "I had a cousin that went to America before I was born," Sirius said. "He went to California and said he'd never go back. He said Americans were crazy too."

"Never known anyone who went to America before," confided James. "I have a boring family. We always go to Scotland and then to visit my mum's parents in Calais." He sighed. "That had to have been exciting. How'd you get there, Peter?" Peter continued to answer questions the rest of the visit and that's how Phineas Lupin found them.

He was carrying two large, long boxes and one cage. "Hello, boys," he greeted and they jumped to their feet. 

Remus' eyes widened when he saw the cage. "Papa, what's wrong with Diogenes?" he asked, referring to the Lupin family owl.

"Nothing." Phineas handed Remus the cage with a medium-sized brown owl, who hooted contentedly. "I thought you might like your own now. You're old enough and you won't have to use the school owls to send me letters anymore."

"Th-thank y-you, Papa," stammered Remus shyly. Phineas beamed as Remus' friends exclaimed over the prized gift. Not many boys their age had their own private owls after all. "You'll have to think of a name for him, won't you?" Remus nodded numbly. "And I must admit I splurged shamelessly this year, but that last potion netted us quite a little bit so I thought what the heck." 

Sirius and Remus each received a long box. James and Peter were wide-eyed as Remus and Sirius eagerly ripped the paper off and opened the boxes.

"WHOA!" shouted Sirius jubilantly. "A Nimbus 1750? Mr. Lupin, how did you-"

"Yes, Mr. Lupin, how _did_ you?" drawled the voice of Mrs. Black three tables over. How the boys had missed the arrival of the Blacks, no one knew.

"I purchased them, Mrs. Black, with galleons. That's how transactions for goods are normally made." Phineas' sarcasm was not lost on either of the adult Blacks.

"I see," snapped Mr. Black. "Then you wouldn't mind returning the money my son borrowed from me, if he has any left?"

Phineas looked coolly at Sirius' parents and then glanced at Sirius, who was clutching his broom and glaring at his parents defiantly. "Why, certainly, if you insist." Phineas pulled out the half-empty bag of gold, silver and bronze coins. "Though I was given to understand by Mrs. Black that what Sirius didn't spend on school supplies he was allowed to keep."

The crowd that gathered frowned at the words and Mr. Black, ever conscious of the family's public appearance, backed down immediately. "I was just checking. We'd forbidden the boy from purchasing a broom, you see, and was suspicious he disobeyed."

The crowd turned back to Phineas for his reaction. "My sincerest apologies," apologized the elder Lupin, not sounding the least bit sorry. "I was unaware that Sirius was not allowed to have a broom. So," Phineas paused delicately. "You never taught him to fly then?"

Mr. Black went beet red and Mrs. Black purpled. Regulus, out of misguided loyalty, put his foot in the middle of things by exclaiming hotly, "My dad's the best flyer there is. He taught me and Sirius everything there is to know about flying!" He was astonished when his mother surreptitiously bonked him on the head.

"Well then, there's no problem. I'm sure you'll be thrilled if Sirius makes his house team?" Trapped the Blacks could only mumble some feeble reply and storm away. The crowd dispersed and Phineas Lupin turned to find himself caught in the hero-worshipping gaze of Sirius Black.

"That was brilliant, Mr. Lupin," breathed Sirius in awe. "I see where Remus gets it."

"Remus was a bit lacking in tact but his method was efficient all the same. I fear, however, that it has just compounded our problems, Remus." Phineas' meaningful gaze parlayed a message that Remus didn't understand. "I'm glad you enjoyed the gifts, however." The boys exclaimed over the brooms some more, with Sirius, James and Peter scandalized that Remus didn't know how to fly much. "I'm not much of a flyer myself," confessed Phineas, which scandalized the boys even more.

After another half hour of letting the boys chatter, Phineas herded his two charges toward The Leaky Cauldron and soon they and their packages were at Lupin Manor and Teffie was fussing over them once again.


	4. Chapter Four

"Remus, I'd like to talk to you for a moment alone, please." Remus looked up at his father from his spot on Sirius' bed where the two boys had been trading Wizard cards. He'd been trying to haggle Sirius out of a Fulbert the Fearful card. Sirius had two of them, but wanted Remus' rare Beaumont Marjoribanks. Remus wasn't sure he wanted the other card that badly. Marjoribanks was a hard one to find after all.

"Yes Papa?" Remus hadn't heard the entire sentence.

Phineas' face was somber. "Alone please? My study. Sirius, he'll be right back."

"You think on it, eh, Sirius?" Remus suggested, while Sirius continued to gaze longingly at the Marjoribanks card and clutch his two Fulbert the Fearfuls.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be here." As Remus left, Sirius put his cards down and snatched a cookie from the plateful that Teffie had given them earlier.

Remus followed his father to the study downstairs, puzzled about his father's serious demeanor. "Is there a problem, Papa?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Phineas seemed to chew on the inside of his cheek a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "We need to find you a new excuse for your disappearances once a month, Remus."

Remus felt the blood drain from his face. He'd forgotten. How could he have forgotten? "Oh."

"Professor Dumbledore has suggested that you tell your friends that you are involved in a special project with him and that once a month you'll be meeting the headmaster in his office for special instruction." Phineas surveyed his son's reaction carefully.

"What kind of instruction? They'll ask. It isn't normal to be attending private lessons with the headmaster," Remus pointed out reasonably.

"That you'll have to discuss with Professor Dumbledore, but I thought you should be aware of the plan."

Remus thought about it and then shrugged with a fatalism that was uncharacteristic. "Okay." Phineas smiled slightly. "Can I go back now?"

"Yes, you may. I'll be in the lab early tomorrow morning. I want to check the properties of moonstone at dawn as a possible ingredient, so make sure you two don't disturb me when you wake up, all right?"

"Yes, Papa," Remus said dutifully. He hugged his father good night and ran back upstairs, eager to see if Sirius had talked himself out of the Fulbert the Fearful card.

* * *

The train at Platform 9 3/4 looked as it had the year before, red and slightly sooty, waiting impatiently for the students to finish boarding so it could begin puffing its way northward to Hogsmeade. Phineas had admonished his two young charges regarding appropriate behavior during the school term, warning them from the sort of mischief they'd engaged in the prior year, but Remus knew his father wasn't convinced it was worth the effort. The ruffling of his and Sirius' hair in a typical fatherly gesture was a dead giveaway for that. 

Sirius surprised Phineas by sticking his hand out manfully and saying clearly within earshot of his own father, "Thank you, Mr. Lupin, for allowing me time in your home. It was nice to know that some people know how to properly care and love their children. I don't despair now, should I have children. I have a proper role model."

There was a mute silence a moment and then Phineas shook Sirius' hand. "You are most welcome at our home anytime, Sirius," the elder Lupin chuckled, "but please," he whispered, drawing Sirius closer, "less spectacle before your own parents will help secure more visits, you know." With a polite nod to Sirius' parents and a few other witches and wizards around them, Phineas Lupin turned neatly on his heel and sauntered away.

Sirius turned to grin at Remus. "Your father," he stated emphatically, "is too cool for words." 

Remus could only grin back in response. He couldn't argue with the comment, because he thought it true himself. Remus handed over his owl, Seneca, to the porter while Sirius scanned the crowd for their two friends.

The two boys settled in a compartment, keeping the door to the hall open to keep ears and eyes peeled for James and Peter. Remus heard Peter first and was lunging out the door into the hall before the trouble could escalate further. James was shoving his way down the corridor, his hazel eyes dark with anger. Sirius noted Remus' hurried movements and was hot on his friend's heels. The three met four compartments from where Remus and Sirius had camped and where Peter Pettigrew was currently cornered by Severus Snape and two Slytherin cronies.

Three wands were pointed directly at Snape's head before another sneer could pass the lips of the lanky, black-haired, Slytherin student. "See?" Snape drawled. "Always out to defend the weak, always ready to jump into the fray when they know they'll get their butts collectively kicked, that would be a Gryffindor."

"The better part of valor and all that," rasped James angrily, throwing a concerned look at Peter, expecting to find the other boy cowering. Instead Peter was shaking with suppressed rage. 

Walden MacNair, standing right next to Snape, narrowed his watery blue eyes. "You'd better recheck your quote on that, Potter, because discretion is the better part of valor, not stupidity."

"And what's a pureblood Slytherin doing reading Muggle literature, MacNair?" snapped Remus, pointing his wand at MacNair instead.

"Know thy enemy and know thyself and you will win a hundred battles," answered MacNair with a smirk.

"Sun Tzu Wu," replied Remus. "I can do that too. 'Never interrupt the enemy when he's making a mistake.'"

MacNair gave an appreciative laugh. "Napoleon Bonaparte. How about this one then, Lupin? 'In war there is no substitute for victory.'"

The others, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, watched the exchange warily. Now they looked at Remus, whose eyes narrowed to almost a honey-brown color. "I'd answer General Douglas MacArthur with this quote: 'Real and lasting victories are those of peace, and not of war.'"

Snape gave a snort of something akin to laughter, elbowed MacNair and jerked him down the corridor. "Come on, let's leave the Gryffindorks to their Muggleness." The three Slytherins departed, turning their backs emphatically on the four Gryffindors as if they were only bothersome gnats.

"The nerve!" raged James.

"Last time I walk down the corridor," grumbled Peter.

Sirius was only staring at Remus in awe. Remus ignored his expression. "Papa bought us chocolate frogs. Wanna share? I'm looking for a Fulbert the Fearful still." Sirius' expression turned from awestruck to slightly abashed.

The four adjourned to their compartment and was already half way through the pile of chocolate frog wrappers by the time the train started moving. "Hey, Remus?" asked James casually. Remus looked up at him, mouth full of chocolate. "Who was the last Slytherin quote from?"

"Ralph Waldo Emerson," Sirius answered for him.

James and Peter frowned in confusion. "Who's he?" asked Peter curiously.

"A nineteenth century American author and essayist. He was brilliant, for a Muggle minister anyway. How do _you_ know Emerson, Remus?" Sirius had the awed look on his face again. 

Remus swallowed his mouthful of chocolate and fidgeted. "Mum had some of his works, mostly the essays and a few copies of his speeches. When you're an only child, you get used to finding things to do on your own. Books are plentiful around my house, you saw, Sirius."

Sirius nodded thoughtfully. "True, but I don't remember seeing any Emerson in the library or the study."

Remus made a face. Caught in a lie. "Papa must have gotten rid of them while I was at school after she..." His voice trailed off. He couldn't finish the lie. Remus quickly deflected the attention from himself with a question of his own. "How do _you_ know Emerson, Sirius?"

Sirius began to squirm uncomfortably, a surprising reaction. Remus would have figured Sirius smuggled Muggle literature into his house just to irritate his parents. They were all uncomfortable for a few moments waiting on Sirius' answer until Peter looked down at his wizard card.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, handing Remus the card. "Fulbert the Fearful!"

Sirius' answer was forgotten.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the Sorting Hat song. It was the best I could do. LOL

The train pulled into the station and the four boys tumbled out of their compartment, eagerly ready for the sorting feast. The candy that they'd snacked on the entire trip (James and Peter had bought more later) was already melting away and the thought of tasty, steaming hot dishes was more than they could stand.

Hagrid was calling out for the first years to follow him, just as he had done the year before and Remus, Peter, Sirius, and James waved congenially at the giant man as they followed the older students toward a group of carriages that had no horses attached to the front of them.

Peter came to a screeching halt and blinked twice. "Those are...aren't they?" he asked numbly. 

Sirius and James looked around in confusion but Remus saw them too. "I think so, but how are they tamed?" he asked.

"I don't know but that's just too cool," Peter replied.

"What are you two talking about?" demanded James, knowing he was missing something and not liking it.

Remus gestured to the skeletal winged horses attached to the carriages. "Thestrals are pulling the carriages."

"What's a thestral?" James was confused.

"Winged horse," answered Sirius. "Mum wants one of the Hogwarts thestrals. Only domesticated herd in Great Britain. You two can see them?"

Peter nodded, as did Remus. "How come we can't then?" asked James, still puzzled. The boys started towards the nearest empty carriage.

"Death," explained Sirius, climbing into the carriage. "You had to have seen someone die."

"Who'd you see die, Remus?" asked Peter, climbing in after James, who climbed in after Sirius.

"My grandfather. He had a heart attack when I was nine at his birthday party." Remus grinned at the irony. "Papa said it was ironic, considering Grandpapa always claimed his birthday was cursed. No one believed him until then."

Sirius grimaced. "What about you, Peter?" Sirius asked.

"My Aunt Clothilde. She choked on a snitch. She used to be a seeker for the Holyhead Harpies." Peter giggled. "For four days."

James slapped his hands over his mouth to keep back a shout of laughter. After a moment he removed his hands and commented, "I could think of worse ways to go." It only elicited a laugh from Peter.

They continued to chatter at each other as the carriages made their way up the long path to Hogwarts and when the vehicle stopped the four of them tumbled out like dice from a cup. Mingling with their fellow students they went into the Great Hall, where Sirius picked seats as close as possible to the teachers' table. 

"It's the only time I want to sit this close," he told them as they plopped down, Remus and James sitting across the table from Peter and Sirius. "I want a good first look at our incoming first years."

"That and you want to annoy your brother when he gets sorted," added James.

Sirius grinned broadly. "Added bonus." Remus snickered.

"Who's the new teacher at the table? What's she teach?" A third year Gryffindor pointed toward a witch who sat two chairs down from Professor McGonagall, the Gryffindor house matron and Transfiguration teacher. The newcomer was tiny and perfectly proportioned, like a miniature china doll. Her complexion was like creamy porcelain and her blonde hair was in perfect ringlets. She literally did look like a life-size doll.

"I don't know," answered a fifth year, Jervis Chambers. "There was no talk last year about any of the teachers resigning or leaving for any other reason." Chambers shrugged unconcernedly. "Dumbledore will tell us during announcements no doubt. I just hope she isn't too strict with homework for O.W.L.s."

At about that time, the doors to the room where the first years were being stowed away opened. A fairly large group of terrified young children came in, led by Professor McGonagall, who had gone just a few moments earlier to collect them. She showed them where to line up, got the stool, placed it on the teacher's table platform and placed the ragged Sorting Hat on the stool. She stepped back and the hat suddenly began to squirm and wiggle of its own accord. There was a distinct tearing sound, a mouth formed at the front of the hat and a song burst from its mouth.

"A thousand or more years ago  
four magic people planned  
and pondered on this small plateau  
a structure big and grand. 

Lady Hufflepuff stood straight and tall  
ready to work her share  
while Lord Gryffindor heard bugle calls  
to fight in a dragon's lair.  
Lady Ravenclaw did apply her keen mind  
to help one and all  
but sly Lord Slytherin with Mugglekind  
was not eager to install.

And so these four great magicians  
created a magic place  
for their own great ambitions  
to teach the magic race.  
To each one a patron dorm  
and to me taught each characteristic  
Within your mind I'm more than warm  
and can place you with your fellow mystics.

So sit right down  
and don't be alarmed  
just set me on your head  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I've never been misled."

There was a moment of silence and then a few people sniggered and shuffled nervously. "They can't all be gems," the hat retorted to the silence. Laughter burst around the room, including the staff table. 

Albus Dumbledore, the white haired headmaster, chuckled loudly and said for all to hear, "That is very true. After 1000 years, one does run out of rhyming words."

"New material is hard to find," the hat agreed with a snap. "Now where's the first of them?"

"Hey!" whispered Peter to James. "Gems sort of rhymes with them!" Everyone around Peter chuckled appreciatively.

"Now he has to rhyme 'find'," sniggered Chambers to Peter.

"Easy," drawled Sirius from beside Peter. "Ah another Slytherin, easy to spot the empty mind!" The Gryffindor table roared with laughter, causing everyone to look at them with a frown.

"A- _hem_ ," harrumphed Professor McGonagall with a repressive look that quieted down her house in an instant. Sirius and James continued to giggle under their breath, amazingly straight-faced. The disruption put down for the moment, McGonagall held out her parchment and read out the first name. "Agadore, Seline!" 

A small brunette with distinctive Latin looks bounced onto the stool and shoved the hat eagerly on her head. The hat didn't hesitate. "GRYFFINDOR!" The table underneath the gold and red banner with the distinctive lion on it roared its approval at having the first student sorted.

The sorting continued with an occasional name that erupted some talk here and there because the last name was well-known or was friends of someone, such as "Horton, Jill" who went to Hufflepuff, "Shimpling, Magenta" who went to Ravenclaw and "Wellbeloved, Iphigenia" who went into Hufflepuff as well. Yet it was the black-haired, arrogant boy right after "Biddle, Jeremy" of Gryffindor House that had Remus and his three friends' undivided attention.

As "Black, Regulus" swaggered to the stool, Sirius muttered low enough that only they heard him, "I'll be laughing my butt off if he goes into Hufflepuff. _Please_ let him get into Hufflepuff."

The hat had settled on Regulus' head and promptly shouted without pause, "SLYTHERIN!" Sirius muttered something Remus was pretty sure was not for polite company. Regulus smirked triumphantly at his older brother and took his place at the table beneath the banner of green and silver with a snake coiled on it, ready to strike.

"Why can't my life go my way just once?" moaned Sirius as they finally headed toward the dormitory after a filling feast.

"Just lucky I guess," answered James, not taking Sirius' moaning very seriously.

Remus and Peter remained silent. Remus was thinking about Dumbledore's announcements and the introduction of the new professor. She turned out to be Professor Merope Benbrook. It seemed that the History of Magic class was not being taught by Old Professor Binns, who was being detained from teaching by the Ministry of Magic. There was some concern regarding a ghost teaching children history lessons. Dumbledore had jokingly informed the assembly that he couldn't think of anyone more suited to teach history than someone from the past. The joke had gotten a few appreciative chuckles, including a charming laugh from Professor Benbrook.

Settled into their beds in their dormitory, now labeled Second Year Boys, they continued to chatter at each other in low tones until one by one, Peter, Remus, Sirius and James drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Any qualms Remus had about Professor Benbrook were erased the first History of Magic class. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had just settled into their seats when the doll-like adult came strolling in with a broad smile. In her arms was a copy of their textbook and the largest notebook Remus had ever seen.

"She had to be a Ravenclaw," sniggered James. 

"Only Remus has a notebook that big," snorted Sirius. Peter grinned hugely and poked his quill at Remus playfully.

"Actually, I attended another wizarding school, so I wasn't in Ravenclaw. Good attention to detail however, Mister -" Professor Benbrook took out her roll sheet and scanned over it, "Potter, is it?"

James sat up straighter in his seat and smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

"And Mister Black." It wasn't a question but Sirius answered the affirmative anyway, just to be safe. She continued roll call, getting each name, both first and last, completely correct, noting nicknames to be used instead of birth names. Once finished she sat down, folded her hands on the desk in front of her and looked around expectantly. "What sort of boring material did you cover last year?"

The class was stunned into silence and then there were a few nervous giggles. No one was quite sure how to answer that question.

"Mister Lupin, what did Professor Binns cover last year?"

Remus cleared his throat inconspicuously and answered, "We covered the early troll and ogre wars, started on giant wars and ..." His voice trailed off when she grimaced.

"Wars and battles? That's it?" The class nodded. "No wonder your grades were abysmal. Well, I'll rectify that, I assure you!" She pulled out her huge notebook, opened it and began flipping pages. She hummed as she would pause at this page or that page and then closed the notebook after several moments, nodding decisively. "We'll start at the beginning then."

"The beginning?" Toby O'Brien questioned, his hand shooting in the air.

"Like Genesis, Mr. O'Brien, we'll start in the beginning." The class was once again stunned into silence. "We'll start with creation myths of the British Isles, the formation of various magical groups, such as faeries, trolls, ogres, giants, centaurs, and merfolk, and then we'll go over a little bit about early Muggle interaction with the magical world. Less gore, more happy."

Thus decided on her course, Professor Benbrook began one of a series of creation myths from various magical peoples on the British Isles. After the class was over, Remus was surprised to discover that he was dragging his feet to leave as much as everyone else.

"That had to be the best history lesson I've ever had!" exclaimed Sirius enthusiastically. "I mean, wow!"

"I didn't know trolls were smart enough to have a social structure advanced enough for something as complex as a mythology!" enthused Remus. The other three stopped and stared at him.

"You are such a nerd," commented Peter sadly.

"A what?" asked James, trying to decide if he should be outraged on Remus' behalf or not.

"Oh, it's a word I learned in America. It means someone who's a bookworm," explained Peter. Remus took a mock swing at Peter, who ducked with a laugh. 

Sirius swung a companionable arm around Remus' shoulders. "He can't help if he's a nerd, Peter," Sirius defended affably. "Everyone knows he should have been in Ravenclaw." Sirius gave Remus' hair an affectionate ruffle. "Our brave little bookworm, that's what your dad should call you."

"You're all idiots," laughed Remus, "you know that?"

* * *

Remus had an excuse all ready for the first full moon his second week at Hogwarts but it turned out to be unnecessary. While enjoying a game of tag on their brooms, he and Peter had collided, which sent Remus straight to the Quidditch pitch ground, knocking himself cold. He awoke hours later to find Hagrid carrying him to the Willow with Madam Pomfrey right behind. It was almost dusk.

"Tha's one way to make sure no one will notice ye'r missin' from yer bed tonight, Remus," joked Hagrid as he set the groggy Remus on his feet. 

"I'll help you get ready. We're extra early because we weren't sure you'd come awake in time. You head for the shack and I'll put your extra clothes and such up, Mr. Lupin," reassured Madam Pomfrey.

Remus nodded slowly, trying not to make his head ache anymore than it already did. His wand lit before him, Remus did as he was told. Madam Pomfrey magically screened him as he removed his hospital robe and then bustled away with assurances that she'd be back in the morning with some healing balm, as he'd no doubt be feeling more than miserable in the morning. A half an hour later, Remus went through the torturous shift into the werewolf.

The next morning he was feeling a little better and with Madam Pomfrey's healing spells he was right as rain and in time to join his classmates for breakfast. He kept a close eye on his friends, on the off chance they had made a late night visit to the infirmary, but nothing was mentioned so Remus quickly fell into the discussions around him regarding the upcoming Quidditch tryouts.

The day went smoothly, without any questions. Sirius had already started squabbling publicly with his brother and both Blacks had cost their respective houses 10 points from Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Sirius and Remus, first out the door of the Great Hall following dinner, ran smack into Regulus, Severus Snape and several other Slytherins.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigal son!" sneered Sirius, already bristling for a fight. 

"Sirius, don't!" groaned Remus. "You're just going to lose us more house points."

"Listen to Lupin, Black," snorted Snape with an obnoxious smile. "There's no harm in running away and fighting another day."

"If you're a Slytherin maybe," snapped Peter, edging around them both, fists clenched at his sides.

James joined in. "We Gryffindors would rather just get the fight over and collect the spoils, instead of running away and hitting the enemy in the back when they aren't looking, like Slytherins."

"Guys," moaned Remus pleadingly. His sensitive hearing could pick up approaching footsteps too heavy to belong to a student.

"Well, let me tell you, _big_ brother," snarled Regulus, reaching into his robes where his wand was, "that our parents -"

"Would undoubtedly be disappointed if you both got expelled for doing something entirely uncalled for, like fighting in the halls where other people could get hurt." The voice that came from behind the Gryffindor boys made Remus' heart sink. It was Professor Benbrook, who'd already made it clear she didn't put up with house rivalries anywhere, at anytime.

Sirius immediately swung around and plastered a charming smile on his face, but it slid away uncertainly when all Professor Benbrook did was frown at him. She then turned her gaze on each Gryffindor in turn, passing over Remus easily, and then fixing the same inscrutable stare on the Slytherins. Once she was satisfied they were sufficiently calmed down and cowed, she gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Now why don't you boys find something better to do with your time and I'll forget I saw this, hmm?" There were murmurs of "yes, Professor" and "thank you, Professor" from the assemblage and soon the corridor was cleared. 

As soon as the four Gryffindors reached the corridor where the Pink Lady sat at the far end, James blew out a puff of air. "Wow," he commented, "how does she sneak up on people like that?"

"It's her size, probably," Peter stated. "She's so tiny, no one can hear her footsteps."

Remus halted. That wasn't right. He knew a teacher had been approaching. The footsteps didn't have the light touch on the stone floor that a lighter built student, or even Professor Flitwick, had. They'd been heavy footsteps, like Grubblyplank or McGonagall. "I heard her," he said. "That's why I was warning you guys off. I heard her coming. It sounded like an adult. How can that be?"

"Good hearing?" suggested Sirius peevishly.

Remus shook his head. "If she weighs as much as Lily Evans, I'll be surprised." James blushed furiously at Lily's name but the other three ignored the reaction. It was obvious James had a crush on Lily, though why he did was beyond the other three. Remus thought girls were silly, giggly creatures, not worth much energy in noticing beyond helping and getting help with homework. Peter and Sirius seemed to be of the same opinion.

"She is pretty tiny," agreed Peter.

"Petite," James rushed out. "Lily Evans is petite."

The three of them shot James disgusted looks. "We're talking about Professor Benbrook, James, not your girlfriend," teased Remus.

"Yeah, when are you going to ask Lily out anyway," Peter tacked on with a sparkle in his eye. The banter quickly dissolved into three against one, with James losing the battle quickly. Professor Benbrook's light tread on the stone floor was quickly forgotten. In a world like theirs, where the abnormal to Muggles was the normal for them, such a trivial detail meant nothing.

* * *

Three nights later, the abnormal for the wizarding world descended upon Hogwarts. A scream echoed throughout the school late one night, waking everyone up. The six Gryffindor boys jolted upright in their beds, wide awake from the chilling echo.

"What the bloody hell was _that_?" asked Byron Buttermore.

"A scream," answered Peter dazedly.

"We know that, you berk," grumbled Basil Sexton, rubbing his stubbly cut blonde hair tiredly. "Who screamed and why are the big questions."

Another scream rent the air, seemingly right in their own chamber, causing all six boys to jump out of bed and immediately lit the lamps. 

"Where the hell is it coming from?" asked Sirius breathlessly after they'd made a thorough search of their room.

Hard pounding on their door caused them to jump once again. James jerked the door open and immediately blurted, "We aren't doing it!"

"We were going to tell you guys we didn't do it!" blurted Lily Evans back, her eyes wide with fear. The six second year Gryffindor girls were clustered around her, clutching each other.

"All Gryffindors into the Common Room!" yelled the voice of Jervis Chambers. It took several minutes but the entire Gryffindor House was assembled in the Common Room and Jervis was explaining. "Now listen, Marky's gone to look for one of the Professors. I take it that all of you thought it was coming from your rooms?" There were nods. "Well, it wasn't. Just stay here and out of trouble until we get the all clear."

"Who died and made you Headboy?" asked Shirley Ansom surily. Like Jervis, she was a Prefect. 

"It's not my fault you're not on the ball," Jervis grinned back. She only sniffed at him. Marky Perkins was the Headboy and keeper of the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team.

Everyone chattered among themselves nervously and, through the chatter, Remus tried to hear anything out of the ordinary. He could hear nothing. He turned to say something reassuring to Buttermore and found James staring at him with a peculiar look on his face.

"Hear anything, Remus?" he asked.

Remus started to shake his head and then realized exactly what James had asked. Carefully, Remus replied, "Why would you think I could hear anything different from you guys?"

"You heard Professor Benbrook, so your ears must be better," was James' off-hand comment. The black-haired boy looked away, took his glasses off and polished them on his nightshirt. 

"Oh," Remus said. 'He can't know,' he told himself. 'It was an innocent comment. Like Dumbledore said last year, you're going to give yourself away if you act funny.'

A half an hour later Marky Perkins and Professor McGonagall came into the Common Room. Professor McGonagall had a reassuring smile on her face, though she looked tired. "It was a boggart," she told the students. "Some student out of bed must have wandered across it and the creature turned into a banshee. Now everyone go to bed, nothing to worry about." Her tired smile broadened a moment. "A good thing we don't have this excitement every night or no one would ever get any sleep." The joke was poor but still appreciated as the Gryffindors slowly trooped back upstairs, disappearing one by one into their respective year dormitories. Soon everyone was asleep once again.


	7. Chapter Seven

Everyone who'd ever had dreams of being a Quidditch player was out on the field the Saturday following the boggart incident. Remus really had no interest in playing Quidditch, being more the spectator type. Peter was of like mind, but James and Sirius had badgered them both into trying out. James couldn't conceive of anyone _not_ wanting to play Quidditch and Sirius couldn't understand why Remus wouldn't want to show off the new brooms that Mr. Lupin had bought them.

There were three positions open: both Beaters and one Chaser. Because it seemed the easiest, Remus tried out for Beater. He figured with his slightly stronger than normal strength, it wouldn't be so bad. It turned out that while he could give the bludgers good enough swats to send them away, he couldn't aim them at a target, such as an opposing team member. He took not being chosen in stride, despite Sirius and James' misguided attempts to cheer him up. They undoubtedly thought he'd be monumentally depressed at not making the team. Remus didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise.

Peter wasn't good enough for Chaser, as he couldn't maneuver well enough on the broom. The roly-poly Gryffindor boy just wasn't the athletic type and he knew it. Remus was surprised to discover that Sirius didn't make the team either. He too had tried out for Beater and Chaser but his build was too heavy on the broom for the speed a Chaser needed and his attempts to hit the bludger were quite miserable. The bludger didn't get far enough out of range to not target him, so Sirius was grounded and unhappy.

James, however, was another matter all together. He flew superbly, was light, quick, and could maneuver around anything and everyone in his path. His broom wasn't the high brand that Sirius and Remus' were, but it was apparent it didn't matter. If it was a broom, James Potter could make it turn on a sickle and leave change.

By the time James had landed the accumulated audience of disappointed people trying out were roaring their approval of his skill. "Hey, Potter!" shouted Marky Perkins. He was striding toward James, his Headboy badge gleaming in the sunshine on the red and gold Quidditch uniform. "How would you like the position of Chaser?" The rest of the Quidditch team was nodding approvingly at their leader's question. 

James beamed. "I'll help smear Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin all over the field!" he assured Perkins and the assembled students.

Perkins nodded. "You're in!"

James whooped and made a leap toward Remus, Peter and Sirius. They caught him and Sirius started to toss him around. The four of them laughed jubilantly and then settled down to watch the rest of the tryouts. Merlin Baldur, a third year, and Stephanie Kraft, a fourth year who'd been the reserve Keeper the year before, got the Beater positions. With the team all settled, those who didn't make it quit the field and allowed the new team to have their first meeting to make "secret plans".

Lounging by the lake, watching approaching storm clouds, Remus, Sirius and Peter discussed the tryouts and their own performances.

"I could have done it. I'm just not used to playing Beater is all," Sirius was grousing. Peter and Remus made commiserating noises.

"Well, now you can just heckle the other teams from afar instead of to their faces, Sirius," sneered a voice from behind them.

"Ah Snape, can't you ever do something that doesn't include pestering us?" Sirius retorted, not even bothering to look up at Snape.

Remus did, however, and noticed the huge armload of books. "Swamped with detention homework already?" Remus asked with a mild tone.

Snape merely grinned nastily. "No, just looking for more interesting ways to torture stupid Gryffindors. I thought maybe you three would like to be the first test subjects?"

"No." Peter gave Snape a mock-thoughtful look. "No, not today, Snape, but thanks for the offer. We have more important matters to attend to than boost your rather sickly ego."

Snape sneered at them before slouching off to a nearby tree, close enough to listen in on their conversation but far enough away that he wouldn't be bothered by them unless they wanted to bother him. They didn't.

"Hey mates!" called James ten minutes later, still clad in Quidditch gear. "Time for lunch!" The three of them scrambled to their feet and ran over to James, congratulating him again on his good fortune. Remus noticed that Snape was about ten paces behind them.

"Made the team, eh, Potter? I didn't realize that the Gryffindor team was on the lookout for goal posts." James turned, whipping out his wand in a hurry, only to find himself wand tip to nose with Snape's wand. "I wouldn't if I were you, Potter."

"Had a wand drawn on the enemy's back," snorted Sirius, clutching his own wand angrily but unwilling to use it for fear of James getting hit with a curse. "Typical cowardly Slytherin."

"You'd know all about cowardly, Sirius," drawled Regulus from behind Sirius. Remus turned and stepped around Sirius until they were back to back. Peter mimicked the maneuver and moved to face Regulus and Walden MacNair with Remus, his back to James'. "It wasn't very fair to have cursed me last summer with that deafening spell when I wasn't looking."

"I did it when our dear 'mater et pater' weren't looking, you berk," snarled Sirius, not bothering to look at his brother, still concentrating on Snape. "It's not my fault you've got the awareness factor of a worm."

Remus saw Regulus raise his wand to point at his older brother's back and looked the younger boy in the eye. "You won't get to him before I get to you," he promised solemnly. The air was still, anger shimmering like heat waves. None of the Gryffindors or Slytherins were aware they'd accumulated an audience of both adults and students alike. No one breathed. No one said a word.

Finally Snape's wand lowered, a sneer still curling his upper lip. "If it's time for lunch, then you'd better get moving. Don't let us keep the hungry lions from eating their fill." He stepped around their little knot and joined the other Slytherins as they glided back into the castle.

"I'd have interrupted, but -" Hagrid's voice startled the four boys and they turned as one to the giant groundskeeper staring at them. Hagrid gave them a toothy grin that gleamed white through his heavy beard. "But that had to be the best standoff I'd ever seen."

Sirius executed a perfect bow. "Thank you, Hagrid. We always try to live up to the fine Gryffindor reputation."

"Well, I assure you that _this_ Gryffindor was _not_ as impressed as Hagrid!" 

Remus glanced up and audibly groaned. Professor McGonagall was hanging out of a second story window, glaring down at them. Right next to her was the Slytherin Head of House, Professor Horace Slughorn, in the act of pulling his head back inside. Undoubtedly he was heading to waylay his own students. As the school's Potion's Master, he was undoubtedly a clever taskmaster with his house but Remus knew no sympathy for the Slytherins. They started it and besides he needed more sympathy for his friends and himself at this rate. 

McGonagall's stern voice drifted down to them again. "Get into the main foyer and stay there. I'll be down in a moment to have a talk with you boys."

"Oh man!" groaned Sirius when McGonagall's head disappeared as well. "And we didn't do anything this time except stand up for ourselves!"

"No, but we were thinking about a fight and that's all that matters," Peter said morosely. James and Remus just grunted and followed Sirius and Peter into the main foyer. There the three Slytherins had already been tracked down by Professor Slughorn and were receiving a lecture that should have made their ears bleed. Instead the three Slytherin boys were looking decidedly sullen and slightly mutinous.

"- most disgraceful conduct I've ever seen from a Slytherin and that's saying something! Pulling a wand on an unwary opponent! It's humiliating that you come from Slytherin! The three of you will be meeting me for detention for the next three days and we'll see if I can't teach you proper manners and some decent behavior through some nice manual labor." 

Sullen murmurs of "yes, Professor" emerged from the small knot of Slytherin students. "If I see you three out of the common room for the rest of the day, barring meals, I'll add two more days to your sentence." There was silence. "Well? Get moving!" The Slytherins scurried off without a backward glance, Professor Slughorn hot on their heels to make sure they did as they were told.

The smirks on James and Sirius' faces were immediately wiped off when Professor McGonagall swept into the foyer, followed by Professor Dumbledore. Remus' stomach dropped. The last person he wanted to disappoint was Dumbledore. 

Professor McGonagall came to a screeching halt in front of them and peered around. "Is he gone?" she asked sotto voce. The boys nodded dejectedly. She traded glances with Dumbledore. "You three," she pointed at James, Sirius and Peter, "will be spending the next three nights with me learning not to rise to poorly cast out bait, to use a fishing metaphor. Mr. Lupin will spend time with the Headmaster. Starting Monday night." She looked around again. "Five points each to Gryffindor."

Both professors swept out of the foyer after winking conspiratorially with the four gaping Gryffindors.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around, and after spending the rest of the weekend discussing the bizarre behavior of their head of house and school headmaster, the quartet had trouble getting up and ready. None of them had any idea why Remus would be selected specifically for Professor Dumbledore, though Remus had a fairly decent idea that he couldn't share, of course. It was a fair assumption that there were a few new magic tricks that Dumbledore wanted Remus to learn to help with the concealment of Remus' 'condition'.

The first class of the day was Care of Magical Creatures, by far Remus' least favorite subject. The creatures didn't seem to like him much, undoubtedly able to sense exactly what he was. Plus Professor Grubblyplank, unaware of Remus' dual nature, was often berating him for his inability to participate much in class due to his inability to interact with the subject animal without getting bitten or losing the animal. So after breakfast Remus half-heartedly followed his three mates as they wandered into the Care of Magical Creatures classroom for a lecture on various magical lizards and a hands-on lesson with mokes.

Halfway to their seats Remus swore he heard a tapping sound. It tapped thrice; there was a long pause and then another three taps. The taps continued, over and over, Remus' sensitive ears picking up the sound through most of the lecture. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't block out the sound. Just as he thought he couldn't stand the tapping any longer - it stopped. 

Peter's hand immediately flew into the air. "Yes, Mr. Pettigrew?" drawled Professor Grubblyplank, looking up from her notes.

"What does it mean when the mokes stop making that tapping sound?" Peter's question was in earnest, his expression serious, causing Professor Grubblyplank to pause with her answer.

"What tapping sound, Mr. Pettigrew? They don't make tapping sounds."

Peter looked perplexed. "But I've been listening to them tapping since I sat down!"

"I heard them too, Professor," added Remus, relieved that he wasn't hearing things. If Peter heard them, then Remus' abnormal hearing wasn't going bizarre on him.

"I don't know what you heard, but I assure you it wasn't the mokes. Now if I can continue the lecture?" Peter, still perplexed, shrugged and nodded.

As the elderly professor droned on about various lizards and stopped looking up at her audience, Sirius leaned over to Peter. "You're nuts, mate."

"No," Remus countered from his place behind Peter, "I heard the sound too."

"Ahem." Grubblyplank cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Sirius, who leaned back properly in his chair. "Now I'll pass each of you a moke, remember it shrinks in size so don't let the cork off the bottle."

Slytherin classmate Martin Wilkes' hand flew into the air. "Professor, what happens if the cork comes off?"

Grubblyplank fixed a stern eye on Wilkes' innocent expression. "Then you'll be purchasing this school a new moke, Mr. Wilkes, and they aren't cheap."

Wilkes came from old wizarding money so from the evil glint in Peter, Remus, James and Sirius' direction, losing a moke and replacing it was not going to be a hardship.

"Uh-oh," muttered Remus to James. "The Slytherins are up to something."

James grinned. "So am I." Remus tamped down a groan.

Professor Grubblyplank picked up the box of mokes in their jars and headed toward the first desk, which happened to be Snape's desk. Plucking a jar out of the box she handed it to the raven-haired boy, not really paying attention to it. As she was handing one to Walden MacNair, Snape said, "Um, Professor, is this moke dead?"


	8. Chapter Eight

"That had to have been the spookiest thing I've ever seen in my life!" Peter was still marveling over the entire box full of dead mokes. Wilkes, MacNair and Snape had been forced to help the professor empty the entire box and every jar contained a tiny, lifeless pale green lizard. Grubblyplank had made the comment in a strangled voice that she wouldn't have thought the magical lizards would have lost their silvery tint upon death. It was apparent she was mistaken. There had been nothing silvery or magical about the mokes.

Sitting around the long Gryffindor table at dinner, the buzz was all about the dead mokes. Apparently there had been tapping sounds heard in several of the Herbology classes and now it was rumored that all of Professor Shewt's seedlings were dying at an alarming rate of speed.

"You know," James said around a mouthful of food, earning a disgusted look from two first year girls, "I remember hearing some superstition about deathwatch beetles. They make tapping noises right before someone is supposed to die."

"Someone or something?" questioned Remus. "Big difference there."

"But why did only you two hear it?" asked Sirius, puzzled. "I never heard a thing." James shook his head, mouth full again.

"I wonder if it was under our desks?" responded Peter pensively. "I mean, Remus was sitting right behind me. If it was under our desks, in the floorboards, maybe we were just in the right spot to hear it?"

"But it was loud enough you thought it was coming from the box, Peter," argued James after swallowing his mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Well, I only thought that because I didn't know where else it would be coming from," Peter defended. "It didn't sound like someone tapping their quill or their foot. Where else would it have come from?"

"True," James conceded. 

"Well, they're dead mokes, Remus is free from one lesson of magical creature torture, and we got the afternoon off while the professors exclaimed at how perplexing it was." Sirius grinned, poking a fork into his roast beef. "I'd say a satisfactory arrangement, if you aren't a moke or a baby plant."

"All the professors but Benbrook."

Sirius looked at Remus. "What?"

"All the professors except Benbrook." Remus leaned forward and dropped his voice. "Did you notice she didn't spout a whole bunch of theories or have plans to check the students' wands for mischievous spells."

Understanding dawned on James' face. "You think she has an idea what did it?"

"Maybe..." Remus' voice trailed off. "No, I just think she spooks me for some reason and I'm trying to find a reason why. Never mind."

"She's cool. Let's hope she stays." Sirius swallowed his roast and forked a cooked carrot. "Me? I'm hoping she stays and Binns never comes back."

"Well, that's a nice thing to say!"

"Hey, Evans!" James hastily stood up, then looked abashed when she raised an eyebrow. Slender with red hair and bright green eyes, Lily Evans was definitely a girl. Remus had never understood girls, understood them less than he understood friends. He put his ignorance down to lack of experience. That and not understanding what the fuss about girls and boys were. Maybe he wasn't old enough. James apparently was. He was blushing a fiery red color that was an interesting sight. 

Sirius sniggered and Peter guffawed.

"What was a nice thing to say and I'll say it again, Evans?" asked Sirius.

"Not wanting Binns back. He's been here forever." Lily gave Sirius' general direction a derisive sniff.

"Yes, its apparent he's been here forever," Sirius agreed. "He's been teaching here so long that when he died he never noticed and kept teaching."

"That's beside the point, you should be ashamed." Lily fixed him a glaring look.

"Why? Because I'd rather have an interesting teacher who's breathing?" Sirius looked baffled. Remus agreed with the expression.

"Oh! Never mind! You are such a, such a -" Lily apparently couldn't think of anything nasty enough that Sirius was and flounced down several seats to plop down with two of her fellow year mates.

"What'd I say?" asked Sirius, still confused. 

"I don't know," Peter dismissed her, turning back to his food. "She's a girl. Who knows what goes through their minds?"

Remus suppressed a giggle at James' outraged expression. Lily hadn't paid him the slightest mind.

* * *

"Now who can tell me to what purpose Otanes was using the Imperious Curse?" Professor Benbrook was already into the wizards encountered by the armies of Alexander the Great. Once half the class, the wizard born half, was told exactly who Alexander the Great was and why he was significant in world history, attention started to perk up. 

Remus' hand shot into the air at the same time as Lily and, surprisingly enough, Sirius'. Benbrook noted Sirius' hand with no little interest and nodded to him. With a smirk in Remus and Lily's direction, the black-haired Gryffindor reported in clear tones, "Otanes was controlling a soldier in Alexander's army and thus was supplying the enemy Persians with information regarding Alexander's army's whereabouts."

Benbrook nodded, a smile held in check. She had a follow-up question, she always did. In this case she had two follow up questions. "And, Mister Black, why was Otanes spying on Alexander's army and why was this particular soldier his target?"

Sirius chewed on the inside of his cheek a moment and then nodded to himself. "Otanes was a member of the Persian court of King Darius and his family and lover were killed when Alexander and his army burned the royal city of Persepolis -"

"Ah but Darius wasn't at Persepolis at the time," interrupted Benbrook. The students immediately turned back to Sirius, who was looking a bit irritated.

"His family were magicians for Darius and were sent to protect the palace. They didn't make it in time and Alexander's own wizards dispatched them in combat duels. Otanes saw the opportunity to use his mediocre, indeed almost squib-like abilities, to whatever advantage he could, targeting someone who would be in the know of Alexander's proposed movements."

"And the soldier in question?" prompted Benbrook, her eyes gleaming curiously.

"Io- Ioa-" Sirius stumbled over the name.

"Iolaos," the professor supplied.

"Eye oh lay os," Sirius repeated with a deep frown, "was one of Alexander's squires and, thus was in essence, a bodyguard. He would have had the possibility of overhearing meetings between Alexander and his generals."

"Excellent work, Mister Black. Twenty-five points to Gryffindor." The Gryffindors crowed triumphantly. "Now then I realize that Otanes has recently shown up on Wizard Cards, but that was beyond the information found on a wizard card, Mister Black. Excellent job on the research."

Sirius grinned arrogantly. "He's an interesting character, Professor," Sirius answered honestly.

Benbrook grinned at him. "Who? Otanes or Alexander?" Sirius blinked in surprise. "Many wizards are not aware that Alexander was suspected to have been a wizard himself. Though injured many times in battle, he seemed to come through serious injuries with remarkable quick healing. His luck and tenacity, as well as an intense interest in local herbal remedies, have many suggesting that Alexander may well have been a healer, brought from that occupation by circumstances of his birth. Plus," Benbrook shook her head sadly, "with his untimely death so young and the lack of contemporary evidence left for us to study, it's difficult to say what else he may have been studying or proficient at that could confirm our suspicions of any magical talent."

The bell sounded and the slam of books filled the air. Over the din of rushing students, Benbrook called out, "I want the next chapter read for next time, plus don't forget one foot of parchment due explaining the importance of Aristotle's work in natural science in the development of potions and Herbology!"

"Way to go with the bookworm impression, Black," congratulated Toby O'Brien. Usually he was the one with all the answers.

Sirius laughed. "Nah, I actually got that off a pamphlet one of my uncles, Alphard. He's been doing quite a bit of research lately into Muggles in history that may have been wizards, or at least of untrained magical ability." Sirius' voice dropped down to a whisper. "My parents were more upset than you can imagine to find out that he was studying Muggles!"

Everyone gave half-laughs, awkward sounds that matched Sirius' derisive expression. It was the expression he always wore when discussing his family. Well, if he wasn't foaming at the mouth angry.

"Either way, nice work." O'Brien nodded to the other three and strolled off down the corridor.

"Well," James stretched. "That was all very well and good, but now we have the rest of the afternoon to cause mischief. Any recommendations?"

Tonight was the full moon, so Remus knew what _he_ would be doing. The 'detention' he'd served with Dumbledore was a brainstorming session of trying to find out ways to excuse himself once a month. McGonagall was tired of worrying about it and apparently had told Dumbledore it was his problem. For now, Dumbledore was going with the invention of detention. 

"Well, Moony here has detention, again," James was saying, bringing Remus from his reverie with the emphasis on the word 'again'. "Me? I'm for cooking up something dastardly against the Slytherins. I'm fairly certain that MacNair was the one that flattened Drew Clemens yesterday. We have to look out for our first years."

"What did you call me?" asked Remus in a startled voice.

James blanched and then looked sheepish. "Moony." At Remus' completely horrified look, James explained, "It just fits. We all need nicknames. I've been trying to think of something for all of us. You're just so mysterious and moody sometimes, Remus, so I thought Moody, but that's too corny. Moony, the moon, it's mysterious, you're mysterious. Rhymes with moody. So you're Moony."

"What am I?" demanded Sirius and Peter at the same time.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't gotten that far."

"Well, don't call me that," Remus snapped, fighting down panic. "I don't like it."

"Okay, Remus, okay," soothed James. "Slip of the tongue." He grimaced but never mentioned it again.

It was decided that since Remus had detention with Professor McGonagall the other three would plot until Remus got back from serving said detention. Remus didn't have the heart to tell them he wouldn't see them until breakfast. Such an assurance would raise immediate suspicions and James' nickname for him had made Remus nervous beyond belief.

As they were heading down for dinner, McGonagall's voice called out. "Remus Lupin!" Remus turned politely to his head of house. "You will be serving your detention with Hagrid this evening. It seems I'm behind on my lesson plans, more than I thought. I've asked Professor Dumbledore's help." She leveled him a glance. 

"Yes, Professor," Remus answered in an appropriately contrite tone. McGonagall nodded curtly at him and then eyed the other three Gryffindor boys standing behind Remus before sweeping off to the Great Hall herself.

"What did you do anyway, Remus?" asked Peter, as they plopped down on the bench at the Gryffindor table.

Remus already had his reason handy. "I tripped MacNair in the hall and McGonagall caught me." The other just stared at him in amazement. "What?" Remus defended. "He's a git!"

"Way to go, Remus!" crowed Sirius.

"You," Peter informed him righteously, "surprise me everyday."

James wiped a fake tear from his eye. "Our boy's growing up and causing mischief without us. I'm so proud."

"Oh shut up," Remus chuckled companionably. "I'll probably be serving detention all night for that one. You know how McGonagall is about showing house rivalries in public outside the Quidditch pitch."

"Yeah but Hagrid's a soft touch. Help him clean some pens and you're good to be back well before ten!" commented Sirius, reaching for the rolls. Remus wisely said nothing. Dinner continued with plots to destroy the Slytherins, as usual.

Dusk was approaching quickly by the time dinner was over and Remus quickly excused himself to head for detention. The other three waved him off and chattered excitedly up the staircase. Remus headed out for the Whomping Willow but Hagrid never joined him. Remus waited for as long as he dared then entered the tunnel himself, barely making inside the shack before the change completely took hold.

* * *

There was no Hagrid when Remus emerged either. Madam Pomfrey was waiting patiently for his emergence, chattering brightly as she helped him out of the tunnel. Remus looked around curiously. "Where's Hagrid?" he asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked at him oddly. "Well, since he escorted you last night I decided to let him sleep in."

"He wasn't here last night," Remus reported. "I waited as long as I could but he never showed up."

Madam Pomfrey was startled. "He didn't?" Remus shook his head. "We'd best go check on him, then."

The school nurse pounded for several minutes on Hagrid's heavy wooden door before it opened. When it did the smell about bowled both Remus and Madam Pomfrey over. "What have you been doing, Hagrid?" scolded the nurse, bustling past the bleary-eyed and rumpled groundskeeper.

"Time for the tree already, is it?" yawned Hagrid tiredly. He stumped back to a huge kitchen chair and slumped into it with another loud, huge yawn.

Both Remus and Pomfrey stared at him in shock. "That was last night, Hagrid," Remus said cautiously. "You didn't show up and I thought -"

"Couldn't a-bin," Hagrid interrupted. "I just laid down for a nap a few minutes ago." 

Remus looked helplessly at Madam Pomfrey, who pursed her lips disapprovingly. "After you visited The Hog's Head?" she snapped irritably.

"I never -" stammered Hagrid. "Not today, er, yesterday, anyway!"

The school nurse gave a decided humph of disbelief. "You were derelict in your responsibility, Hagrid. Someone is supposed to keep an eye on Remus when he goes to the tunnel, you know that. Just in case something goes wrong!" Hagrid continued to listen to the lecture, growing more irritated and bewildered with each word. Remus used the time to study Hagrid, and examine what his senses told him, closely.

Remus remembered what Hagrid was wearing the day before and he was still in the same clothes. The groundskeeper reeked of something that smelled distinctly like rotten eggs, not butterbeer, ale, or any other liquor. Remus and his father had discovered that the smell of alcohol highly offended Remus' sensitive werewolf smell and Remus had learned to recognize the scents of quite a few of them from the local Muggle villagers. Hagrid smelled of no alcohol that Remus had ever smelled before.

Once the lecture was finished with a "and Dumbledore will be informed of this, Hagrid" Remus and Madam Pomfrey departed, leaving a miserable half-giant behind, still groggy and confused. Remus walked into the Great Hall to find Sirius, James and Peter looking solemn. Shaken up was a more apt description, Remus amended to himself.

"What happened to you three?" he asked in concern as he slid onto the bench next a pale Sirius.

"We could say the same about you?" muttered Peter, eyeing Remus suspiciously.

"I, uh, was so late with Hagrid, I just stayed there. Hagrid cleared it with Dumbledore, on the grounds it wouldn't happen again with any other student," Remus improvised.

James leaned forward, his eyes bloodshot. "We saw a ghost last night."

Remus blinked. "Hogwarts is full of ghosts. So what?"

"Not floating blue babies," Sirius muttered.

"It was a blue ghost candle," contradicted Peter automatically with the tone that said they'd argued this point many time before already.

"I just saw a ball of blue light," confessed James, his hand shaking as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Whatever we each saw, it freaked us out and we headed back to the tower," Sirius continued.

Remus watched the three of them eat half-heartedly, fascinated by the dullness of their actions. They moved slowly, sluggishly, looking around in disinterest to the goings-on in the hall around them. There was no vitality, no life in Sirius, James and Peter. 

And they positively reeked of fear.


	9. Chapter Nine

Two afternoons later, Remus had all four of them in the library. After two days of wracking his brain for a solution, Remus started to put down all the weird incidents that had been happening. He came up with only one explanation: death omens.

Plopping a book in front of each of his friends, who'd been as skittish as newborn lambs since the night of the full moon, Remus informed them on no uncertain terms were they to budge from those seats until they'd found something that looked like it might explain the mysterious events. As he'd predicted, after a couple of hours, life started to come back to his three friends in the form of a protest against being stuck in the library when they could have been doing something fun.

"Don't you guys want to know what's going on?" Remus hadn't told them about the incident with Hagrid. It would have been too awkward to explain around, considering he was supposed to be doing detention with Hagrid at the time. Instead, Remus pointed them toward the tapping sounds, the floating light object they'd encountered and the piercing scream. Remus, and an hour later James, was convinced that a boggart and a student prank was not the culprit to these incidents. Peter and Sirius were just rapidly losing all interest in the topic period.

"Well, yeah!" exclaimed Sirius, closing his book with a snap. "But I don't want to know at the expense of my fun!" Peter glowered down at his book, silently supporting Sirius without saying anything.

"Look, Moon-er Remus is right." James sided with Remus. "Something's wrong, but Remus, we need more evidence. All we've got is a death beetle and a possible banshee. Big deal!"

"The ghost light could be a ghost candle, or a will'o'wisp," Remus told them, shoving his book around to where they could read it as he read it out loud. "'Corpse candles, or _canwll corfe_ in Wales, are often thought to be harbingers of death. Many families, both magical and Muggle, have long traditions of such mysterious lights, or even deceased ancestors, portending a death in the family. The stories vary but all have the same ending: someone will die and die soon. Famous examples include the Blue Room Light at the Barley Rectory, the "Bodach au Dun' of the Grant Rothiemarcus family of Scotland, and The Black Friar at Newstead Abbey, the home of Lord Byron, the 19th century Muggle author.' See?"

The others just looked at him tiredly. "Very nice, Remus," intoned Sirius in a tone that clearly screamed BORED!

Remus slammed the book closed in disgust. "Fine. What did you three have planned for this afternoon, besides moping around in fear lest you meet floating blue babies in the hall?" 

Sirius gave Remus a half-disgusted look. "Plot against Slytherins, of course. What else?" Remus groaned. Sirius leaned forward eagerly, his lethargy all but forgotten. "Now here's what we do..."

* * *

The plan was actually a decent one and had the potential for getting even with the sly students for the ambush days earlier. Peter, as usual, was the bait, Remus the brains, and Sirius and James were the muscle. Or in this case, the wands. The four of them knew it was just a matter of time before Snape or one of his cronies came wandering into the library. Whoever that was would spot Peter, sitting all by his lonesome working on his Potions essay. Unable to resist such an easy target, said Slytherin would begin tormenting Peter, and that's when the other three Gryffindors would have him.

Sirius about swooned when his brother Regulus came in with Snape. As far as the elder Black brother was concerned, the situation couldn't have gotten any better.

Sure enough, it took all of ten seconds for Snape and Regulus to notice Peter and another twenty seconds of whispered debate on what they were going to do. Remus tensed and James raised his wand. Sirius was already at the ready, wand raised and eyes glinting almost maniacally with ill-concealed glee.

"Pettigrew!" Regulus whispered loudly as he and Snape wandered over. "Where's your friends?"

Peter looked up in mild disinterest from his essay and then looked back down again, the perfect picture of boredom with his companions. "Off doing stuff."

"Couldn't get that essay done, eh, Pettigrew?" sneered Snape, peering over Peter's shoulder at the writing. "Pathetic. That has to be the easiest assignment the professor has ever given us and you've got it all wrong."

Remus was proud of Peter's look of mild surprise as he picked up the parchment as if to look it over. That was the cue. The victims, er, the enemy was in position.

"Rubescere Villosus!" Both James and Sirius cried out the hex at the same time. Their wands shot out a blast of red sparks that showered over the two Slytherin boys. Immediately the hex took effect. All but Peter were back in their seats by the time the rest of the students in the library had turned around to find out why Snape and Regulus were crying out in alarm. Peter was gaping in complete, unfeigned astonishment at what was happening.

Red fur, bright red fur at that, was growing all over Regulus' and Severus' bodies. It was coming out of their ears, their fingertips, poking through their sleeves and pant legs, and was quite possibly the most hideous thing ever seen. The fact that the fur was bright red only added insult to the injury. Madam Pince managed to get the hex stopped but couldn't do away with it. With a fierce glare around the library, as if she could spot the culprits by their expressions alone, the librarian escorted the still shouting Slytherins away, undoubtedly to the infirmary.

As soon as the trio cleared the door, Peter grabbed his things and headed over to Sirius, Remus and James. With a completely innocent expression, Peter held his paper out to Remus and asked, "Is it as bad as Snape said?"

The three of them burst into laughter.

* * *

Regulus and Snape didn't make an appearance at dinner and the entire Slytherin table were glaring holes at the Gryffindors, who ate their dinner nonchalantly, without any concern whatsoever. No one could prove it had been them. Remus had quickly advised James and Sirius into using their wands to perform various spells from their Charms homework in case someone came to check to see what the last spells they had used were. No one checked but it was still sound advice.

Sirius was still chuckling over the expression on his brother's face. "That was priceless," he said around a mouthful of bread. "We'll never catch them unawares like that again, but it was still priceless."

"Yes, and we'd better keep a sharp eye out for retaliation, because it will come," Peter informed them dolefully, sneaking a look at the Slytherin table.

"They're plotting," warned Remus dramatically, grinning unrepentantly. The prank had actually been fun.

"Let them," dismissed James, reaching for another chicken leg. "We've got Astronomy tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Peter confirmed glumly. "I'm so tired, I don't think I can stay awake long enough to do some star-gazing."

"It's with the Ravenclaws, so we're okay, though. No need to keep glancing over our shoulders for creepy Slytherins," Sirius replied, picking up his glass of milk for a sip.

"You are so in trouble when I tell Mum and Dad what you did." Regulus' voice was low and downright mean. 

Sirius turned around and gave a charmingly innocent grin. "I don't what you're talking about, little brother. I was on the other side of the library and I've got witnesses to prove it."

Regulus gazed hatefully at his older brother for one long moment before giving a distinctly Snape-like sneer. "Severus is having to undergo even more hex removal. It seems the dye produced by that spell is a dye he's highly allergic too. He's having to undergo some severe spell treatments that looked extremely painful."

"How sad for him," commented James without concern. "Extend our sympathies to him, will you, mate? There's a good boy. Toddle off now, the grown-ups have important matters to discuss that aren't for the ears of youngsters like you."

Regulus' hands clenched into fists again and his eyes briefly met Remus'. Remus merely raised an eyebrow and nodded politely. Regulus returned the gesture and stalked off. A few snickers from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables followed the Slytherin first year.

"We're definitely going to get it now," Remus sighed.

Sirius grinned unrepentantly. "No, later, but you're right, we're definitely going to get it. I love my life."

"You're an idiot, Sirius," Peter informed the taller Gryffindor.

"I know, it's the Black lineage. I couldn't escape all of it, y'know." Sirius smirked in his brother's direction.

"Shut up and eat," chuckled James and the four of them did so.

* * *

"Hey, Cheryl, what is that?" Marcie Burkenstock pointed downward instead of upward. This got everyone's attention, considering this was Astronomy and they were supposed to be stargazing, not looking at the distant hills. The two Ravenclaw girls were sharing a telescope next to Remus and Sirius.

Cheryl Rothie turned their telescope in the direction that Marcie was pointing. "I'm not sure but it looks like glowing people."

That definitely got everyone's attention and all telescopes began swiveling down toward the distant hills beyond Hogsmeade. Remus adjusted the focus just before Sirius impatiently shoved his way in front to peer through.

"Yeah and they're looking our way. I wonder who..." Cheryl's voice trailed off and she gave a gasp. "Oh my God. That's my mother!"

"What?" exclaimed Marcie, turning to look at Remus in puzzlement. He could only shrug helplessly. "Why is your mother glowing then?"

But Cheryl wasn't paying any attention. "And my little brother. And my father. And my Aunt Louisa." Cheryl slumped to the ground at Sirius' feet, startling him. As Sirius quickly bent down to help Cheryl, Remus took advantage of the empty telescope to take a look himself. Whatever it had been was gone now.

"What's going on?" demanded Professor Sinistra. It was her first year teaching and it was obvious the last thing she wanted was fainting students on her watch.

"Cheryl said she saw her family glowing over there!" Marcie pointed to where the figures had been.

"What?" demanded Sinistra disbelievingly. "Of all the nonsense. Mister Black, will you and Mister Lupin help me get Miss Rothie to the infirmary? The rest of you, the firmament not terra firma." Remus and Sirius cautiously pulled up the rather heavy Ravenclaw girl and followed Professor Sinistra to the infirmary.

The professor had swept ahead to warn the school nurse and Madam Pomfrey clucked sympathetically as the two boys carefully put the unconscious girl on a waiting bed. "Just fainted you say?"

"Something about seeing her family off glowing in the distance," answered Sinistra, pursing her lips. "Undoubtedly exhaustion and she didn't properly prepare for the late hours of my class." Sinistra stopped talking when she noticed the arrested expression on Pomfrey's face. "What is it?"

"Go get the headmaster, boys." Madam Pomfrey's voice was brisk and no-nonsense stern. "Be quick!"

The two of them hurried out but Remus braked immediately and listened at the door for a moment. "Family curse...ghosts...possible they are dead..." was all he caught before Sirius tugged on his robes and the two of them hurried off. They ran into Professor McGonagall, who was exiting the headmaster's corridor, quickly explained the circumstances and McGonagall agreed to take them up to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore listened to their story without even a blink of his eye, stood up, and went down to the infirmary without a word. The boys were soon dismissed. "Go and tell the class to go back to their dormitories. No class for this evening," Sinistra told them, her face gray with shock.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in puzzlement but did as they were told. The Ravenclaws were understandably upset by the events but Remus said not a word about what he'd overheard until the Gryffindor boys were settled in their beds. He then related what he'd heard.

"Do you think she saw her parents?" asked Peter into the darkness.

"Don't be daft, Pettigrew," yawned Byron somewhere to Remus' right.

They went to sleep.

* * *

The Great Hall was uncommonly silent the next morning. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were tableaus of grief. With a sense of foreboding Remus sat down. Once the hall was full, the headmaster stood up, tapping his spoon lightly against his goblet for attention. Everyone looked up at the wise old wizard, shocked to find his face drawn and the customary twinkle in his blue eyes absent.

"I have an announcement. Last night two of our students suffered tragic losses. Miss Cheryl Rothie of Ravenclaw and Mister Tyrel MacFarland of Hufflepuff lost their families last night to mysterious attackers. Please extend your thoughts to these students and their houses in this time of sorrow. That is all."

The Great Hall was stunned into silence. Slowly, eating resumed but there was no talk, no chatter and definitely no laughter. At least not for some time. Eventually, whispers and murmurs began, growing into a crescendo. Rumor and speculation flowed from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables to the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, eventually reaching the ears of Remus, Sirius, Peter and James.

"They said that there was this weird sign above their houses," Lily could be overheard as saying. She paused as she listened a bit closer. "That there weren't any marks on the bodies." She looked terrified at the mere idea. "What kind of magic leaves no mark?"

Sirius had a ready answer. His face was grim as he replied, "The Killing Curse." The table around him went silent. "It's just a rush of death coming at you and it leaves no mark on the victim. It just eradicates your life like that." He snapped his fingers on 'that'.

"And you'd know this how, Black?" demanded Sexton in a fierce whisper. His blue eyes were accusing.

Sirius' lips thinned and his eyes were black with loathing. "I _am_ from a family that adores anything that's dark magic," he replied. "And how do you think my family gets rid of all those useless, old house elves? You think they pension them off?" He gave a snort and turned to glare hatefully at his brother.

Remus turned around as well. The Slytherins were by far the noisiest students in the room and definitely the least affected by Dumbledore's announcement. A couple were smiling but none crossed the line of laughing at any jokes. It was apparent, however, that they were unconcerned with the news.

"It's like they know something we don't," commented Peter fretfully.

"They probably do," Sirius muttered darkly. "They probably do."


	10. Chapter Ten

It took James all of half a day to put things together. In the middle of Potions, he jerked ramrod straight and hissed, "Of course!"

"I hope, Mr. Potter, that your comment is in reference to your sudden understanding of the Warming Potion and not something else?" Professor Slughorn gave James a stern look and the tousled-haired boy blushed a bright red. The class sniggered, with a few sneering Slytherins, and everyone returned to their work. After class, James all but jerked Remus and Peter's arms out of their sockets as he pulled them out of the line heading upstairs. Sirius followed hot on their heels.

"I figured it out!" he crowed triumphantly.

"What?" asked Peter in confusion, his mind still on Warming Potions. "The ingredient I got wrong?"

"No, you git, Cheryl Rothie!" James grinned but it faded quickly.

"What?" asked Remus and Sirius in unison.

"Rothie _marcus_! Don't you remember what Remus read outloud the other day? Something about the Rothiemarcus family having a history of seeing dead people before a death in the family?"

"Rothie, Rothiemarcus, it fits," agreed Remus consideringly. "If another branch of the family just dropped off the 'marcus', then this very well could be the solution to Cheryl's problem. But none of that has to do with McFarland's family though."

"No, but it explains what happened to Cheryl in class last night. She saw her family at the _moment of their death_!" James was looking overly pleased with himself.

Sirius and Peter weren't convinced. "Happens a lot, mates," Sirius informed them. "Such happenings are as old as the hills."

"Yes, but not in conjunction with all these other death omens," pointed out Remus, following James' train of thought.

"The death beetles were for McFarland then," suggested Peter.

"No." Remus shook his head. "We have Magical Creatures with the Slytherins."

"Yeah, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had dead plants that same day in Herbology and they heard tapping too," Sirius trumped.

"True," conceded James. "I'm not saying that it fits perfectly, but it does fit." Everyone nodded. "We're just going to have to keep our eyes open."

"Are we going to be solving mysteries _every_ year?" asked Peter apprehensively as the foursome headed toward the staircase that led out of the dungeons.

As Sirius and James ribbed Peter, Remus turned around to find Professor Benbrook coming around the other corner of the corridor, her eyes centered on them. The unwavering gaze gave Remus the distinct impression she'd been eavesdropping on their conversation. She gave a brisk nod before disappearing into the Potions classroom.

* * *

Herbology a week later had Remus wondering at James' sanity. He kept dropping an iron bar he'd picked up by the door of the greenhouse, allowing to clang right directly in front of Remus. The clanging sound made the werewolf's sensitive ears ache with the echo effect of repeated droppings. Whatever James had hoped to accomplish Remus never knew, for James discarded the bar in disgust as soon as they left the greenhouse.

Peter had been scribbling something in a notebook the entire time.

Remus had looked at Sirius to see if the other Gryffindor had thought their behavior odd in the slightest but Sirius was busy yammering about the upcoming Quidditch match two days before Halloween. It was to be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and as the first game the Gryffindors played this year, excitement was building. Shrugging off James' behavior as him being weird, Remus joined the chatter that grew around the upcoming game and James' intended performance.

Remus tried to forget the disappointed look on James' face when nothing happened each time he dropped the iron bar.

The Saturday of the Quidditch match dawned and it was all any of the three of them could do to get James to eat. He was so nervous and excited Remus swore James had already lost what food he had in his stomach from the previous evening.

By noon, the stands were full to bursting and Sirius, Remus and Peter were practically hanging over the side of the Gryffindor stands, shouting and yelling with the rest of their house as the Gryffindor Quidditch team came zooming out onto the pitch. The stands were awash with colors of the four houses of Hogwarts, as well as varying colors from non-student spectators. There were just as many adults crammed into the seats as there were students.

The game commenced and the three boys about killed themselves with glee as James grabbed the Quaffle and made a beeline right for the Hufflepuff keeper. Right before he got to the small blonde boy in front of the Hufflepuff goal, James made a hard right and tossed the red ball at his fellow chaser, Karla Riverstone. Riverstone almost casually threw the ball through the lower hoop as the Hufflepuff keeper tried to turn his broom around from where he'd gone over to block James.

Gryffindor screamed its approval.

That was the pattern of the game, a series of feints and bluffs that had Hufflepuff fuming by the time the snitch was caught by Gryffindor, putting the score 270 to 50. The Gryffindors about tore the stands down as they scrambled to congratulate their team on the overwhelming victory. Remus, Sirius and Peter led the pack, making a beeline right for James.

Sirius was the first one to realize that something wasn't right with James Potter. The slightly built chaser winced with every movement and his eyes were ablaze. "What happened?" demanded Sirius. Peter and Remus caught on quickly that there was something wrong.

"I flew by the Slytherin stands, grew really woozy and turned to see Snape standing there looking very smug," James reported grimly, clutching his broom for dear life. Remus noticed that the wood handle of the broom was rammed into the ground.

"Here," Remus said. "Lean on me before you break your broom handle." James complied, lips thinning and going white at the movements.

"What happened then?" asked Peter anxiously, his gaze traveling over the crowd. Remus realized that Peter was guarding, playing the watchdog while they got the injured boy out of the line of fire. Slowly Sirius and Remus extricated James from the exuberant crowd and headed to the locker room with the rest of the team.

"Can't prove a thing," spat Perkins, as soon as James reported the incident. "I have no doubts whatsoever that they did something but we can't prove it by saying James saw Snape smirking."

"I know, I know," James replied tiredly. 

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Sirius worriedly. "Want us to wait until you're done showering, help you back?"

"We'll bring him back," assured Perkins grimly. "If he's no better after a shower, I'll personally take him to the hospital wing." James grimaced but everyone ignored him. "You three..." Perkins grinned triumphantly. "You three announce that there is going to be a PARTY in GRYFFINDOR HOUSE tonight!" Perkins shouted out this announcement and the team cheered loudly but tiredly with him.

Remus, Peter and Sirius departed, assuring the jubilant but exhausted Quidditch team that everything would be ready for some heavy partying by the time they go to the tower. As soon as the three of them exited the locker rooms, Sirius began muttering threats under his breath.

"Slytherins...get them...hexes...potions...VENGEANCE!" Remus and Peter rolled eyes at each other. Sirius was getting overly dramatic again.

"Let's find out what was done to him first, shall we?" placated Remus in an equally dramatic voice. He almost growled in his throat when he continued, "Then we'll decide how a certain Slytherin shall pay."

Sirius gave a very wolf-like grin, all teeth and malice.

* * *

James never returned to Gryffindor Tower. Perkins grimly reported to the assembled Gryffindors that their second year chaser was in the infirmary with a knee-reversing hex. Apparently the hex hadn't been detected until James went to pull off his pants and behold, his knees were on backward. It also accounted for why he wasn't walking very well; in fact, he'd been walking very stiffly.

Sirius was on the warpath, along with half the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Peter was looking grim and dragging books on jinxes and hexes that other Gryffindors were giving him from personal trunks and shelf units to the center table in the common room to allow people to pore over them for retaliation spells. Remus was feeling distinctly uncharitable himself but he had a better idea. He went upstairs and dug around in the top drawer of his bedside table until he found what he was looking for. Waving it triumphantly, Remus shoved it under Sirius' nose.

Sirius turned purple. "Remus," he wheezed from lack of air from his outraged screaming. Apparently, Sirius didn't have the air or the words.

Remus grinned ferally. "I know. Peter! Let's go!"

Madam Pince wasn't happy to see them or Remus' note from Dumbledore granting him permission to use the Restricted Section. She cloistered the three students into the Restricted Section of the library with a terse recommendation to be quiet and behave. Remus wasn't sure they were capable of either choice but they did try. Remus found the perfect vengeance spell in the second book he looked at.

"Here!" he hissed, pointing at page 198 of _Magikos Taleiporos_ , or Wretched Magic.

Sirius turned the book around to where he could read it and almost immediately began to cackle. "Write it down," he sniggered in an evil tone.

"What is it?" asked Peter, leaning over Sirius' shoulder. A slow grin spread across Peter's face. "Oh my." He shared a sly look with Remus. "It's perfect."

"I thought so too." Remus began to immediately scribble down the particulars of the spell. "It's pretty advanced though, but I think we can do it. We'll need something to practice on."

Sirius continued to grin. "I know just the thing!" Remus bit back a groan, closed the book and followed his two friends out of the library. Madam Pince merely watched them go with a suspicious sniff.

When James finally made it from the infirmary an hour before supper, the other three were ready. James, naturally, was livid. Apparently the cure for the hex was beyond "extremely painful", considering James' snapped reply to Peter's inquiry using those very words. By the time supper was over, James was more than enthusiastic regarding the use of the spell and its complexities.

"No problem," he waved away the feeble arguments they presented. "After holiday break. That should give us enough time to practice. In the meantime, we need to make sure that everyone else knows we have the situation under control." The four nodded and began to spread the word that the Slytherins were not going to get away with their attack on James. The revenge might be a bit long in coming but the result would be more than worth the wait.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Halloween started uneventfully, Remus reflected, but didn't end that way. First thing that was noted was that the Hufflepuff prefect, Rodney Darbyfeld, had been missing all day. Normally the other houses wouldn't have noticed this, but the Hufflepuffs were making such a big deal out of the disappearance that no one could help but notice. The second thing that happened was that at lunch the Gryffindor prefect Marky Perkins also disappeared while searching for Darbyfeld. He showed up two hours later, it was reported, in the infirmary, shaking like a leaf, pale as a sheet and insisting he saw his own ghost. 

It was at that time that Remus decided it was time to do something constructive besides read books about death omens. Unfortunately, it required leaving the school grounds and a partner. A _girl_ partner. The only girl he was comfortable with was Lily Evans. Remus foresaw complications over this fact, especially with James. Since he didn't seem to have much of choice, Remus went ahead with his plan.

"Hey, Lily!" he called over James at breakfast Halloween morning. "Can I talk to you a moment after Charms?" 

Lily gave him an odd look but shrugged. "Certainly," she said, almost primly, ignoring the giggles of her friends.

James immediately glared at Remus. "What are you going to ask her?" he demanded.

"Just some homework questions," soothed Remus. James looked unconvinced.

"Jealous?" teased Peter. Sirius roared with laughter at James' instant blush.

"'Course not, Peter," James mumbled. "Don't be a prat." Sirius continued to laugh, causing James to blush even more.

The day dragged and finally Flitwick's Charms class arrived. Flitwick had been trying for a week to teach the class various floating spells significantly more advanced than Wingardium Leviosa but thus far only Remus, Lily and Thomas Nott in Slytherin had managed to get anything higher than a foot off their desks. When the bell signifying the end of class rang Remus and Lily hung back for their meeting. Sirius and Peter had to drag James away.

"What did you need, Remus?" Lily asked bluntly, leaning a hip against one of the desks.

Remus swallowed, finally realizing what he was getting ready to ask this rather formidable girl. "Um, well, you see," stammered Remus.

"What are you four up too?" She had a suspicious look on her face.

"Four up -?" Remus repeated stupidly and then grinned. "Oh no, the fellows don't know anything about this. This is all me, Lily, honest." She only harrumphed. "Can you do something for me tonight? It's for a project I'm doing for Dumbledore, but part of my research...well, a girl has to do something, not a boy."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "A girl?" Remus nodded emphatically. "What do I have do? What research for Dumbledore?"

Remus thought quickly. He hadn't expected Lily to actually consider it. "Well, it's about omens and stuff, you know, portends and divinization? Anyway, on Halloween, I read that if a girl lights two candles by her mirror and stares into the mirror she'll see her future husband. I want to know if it's true."

Lily considered it. "Why me?" she wanted to know.

Remus shuffled his feet. "Well, you're the only girl I've ever really, you know...well, you won't giggle at me."

Lily giggled and Remus rolled his eyes. "Sorry," she said around another giggle. "It's just that you're so cute, Remus, asking me this. Hoping it's you, are you?" 

"No!" he practically shouted, horrified at the mere idea. "I just want to know if that particular thing can really happen!" 

Lily gave another giggle. "What time do I have to do this candle lighting thing?"

Remus frowned. "Time? I don't know. The book didn't say. Dark, I guess."

"Well, that covers a lot of time," Lily replied mildly and Remus flushed. "Tell you what, meet me in the common room right before dinner and I'll do it before we go down for the Halloween feast. It should be late enough then."

Remus swallowed at her cat-ate-the-canary grin. "Um, sure, okay. That will work."

"It's a date then, Remus! Ta!" Lily waved at him as she exited the classroom. 

James, Sirius and Peter immediately popped in after she left. It was obvious they'd been eavesdropping. "A date?" James practically snarled.

"It's not a date!" Remus assured his friend. "Girls are weird," he added as an afterthought. James snarled again, something unintelligible this time.

Sirius poked a thumb in James' direction. "He's got it bad and he's not even thirteen yet." Peter and Remus sniggered.

"What are you doing this for anyway, Remus," Peter asked curiously.

Remus chewed on his lip a moment and then shrugged fatalistically. "Well, if there's something mimicking omen making creatures then maybe it'll fall for this trick. If nothing happens, then, well, back to the drawing board."

Sirius slapped Remus on the back jovially. "That's our braintrust, always thinking ahead!"

James only muttered, "You could have asked a _different_ girl."

* * *

James was positively unreasonable the rest of the afternoon. He adamantly refused to speak to Remus at all and when Snape and his Slytherin cronies approached for some heckling James was so downright cruel with his verbal tirade that it sent them scurrying. Sirius merely gave James a long thoughtful look before commenting, "You need a nap badly, my friend. Come, let us depart." He took James by the arm and dragged him off, leaving Peter and Remus to enjoy the unseasonably warm weather near the front steps of the castle.

After the two of them disappeared up to Gryffindor Tower, Remus and Peter idly played some card games until it grew too chilly to remain outdoors. There was already activity in the Great Hall. The two Gryffindors poked their heads in to see what the ruckus was to discover the hall decked out in orange and black crepe paper and skulls with candles inside the eye sockets floating around the room. Professors McGonagall, Slughorn, and Benbrook were gathered around a table at the far end of the hall. What they were doing, the two boys couldn't tell and when they attempted to enter for a closer look, a hand landed on each of their shoulders, scaring them to death.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Argus Filch, the caretaker of the castle, was looming over them with a decidedly evil grin on his face. "I've been looking for some volunteer chain rattlers, boys, feel like volunteering in the dungeons tonight?"

"Uh, sorry," muttered Peter. "Got plans."

"I got Potions homework," Remus tacked on quickly and the two of them scurried off for Gryffindor Tower.

An hour before the Halloween feast, Remus met Lily in the common room. She still had the big smile on her face, now a bit more condescending. In lieu of a greeting she said, "I've been doing a bit of research, Remus, on this experiment of yours. I should light two candles, brush my hair and eat an apple while I'm in front of the mirror." She held up her hairbrush and an apple.

"Oh." Remus blinked. "Where'd you find that out."

Lily gave him a sly glance. "A girl's got to have her own secrets, you know."

Remus shifted his weight from one foot to the other under Lily's green-eyed scrutiny. "Oh, okay." He had no idea what she was talking about but he was willing to try whatever it took to get the omen maker to appear. "I'll wait here, shall I?" He gestured to one of the chairs by the fireplace, but Lily shook her head.

"You can wait outside our dormitory stepsr, you can't go all the way up." Remus nodded, not about to argue with her. He followed her to the stairs, taking a different turn than the way the boys went to their rooms. "Wait here," she called down as she opened her dormitory door. Remus nodded again. The door closed softly behind her and Remus settled down to wait.

"Psst!" Remus' head swung around to see James, Peter and Sirius at the foot of the stairway to the boys' dormitory. 

"What?" Remus whispered.

"How long you think this'll take?" asked Sirius, waggling his eyebrows. Remus shrugged. Like he knew!

James scowled. "Well, come down as soon as you get done and report, okay, mate?" Remus suppressed a sigh and nodded his agreement. Peter only grinned at him and waved as the three boys disappeared from Remus' line of sight.

Remus wasn't sure how long he'd sat there in the drafty stairway, perhaps twenty or twenty-five minutes, before the door to the room opened. Lily came out, pale and shaking. For a moment, Remus was afraid she might have been hurt or frightened. Only when she opened her mouth did he realize she was outraged and embarrassed.

" _Never_ again will I help you with an experiment, Remus Lupin!" she hissed at him. She grabbed his arm and drug him down the steps. He almost had to run to keep up. "That was the most humiliating, exasperating, outrageous -" She stopped and turned on him when they reached the bottom. "Did you four set this up? How did you set this up? I mean, of all the -"

Remus took her by the shoulders and gave her a shake. "It's not a joke, Lily!" he stated firmly. "What did you see?"

"Not what!" she practically shouted at him. "Who! Mr. James "I'm so bloody perfect" Potter!" She spat out the name almost hatefully. 

Remus' mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief. "Um," he began but Lily interrupted him with her continuing tirade.

"I mean, me and that puffed up, overblown, egotistical maniac?!" Lily stomped her foot. "I swear to you _right now_ , Remus, it will not happen! I don't care what some stupid old wives tale says will happen. I guarantee you it _won't happen_!"

"Okay, okay," placated Remus. "I believe you." He paused. "So you saw James in the mirror instead of yourself? It really worked?"

Lily sniffed disdainfully. "I lit the candles, sat down and brushed my hair with one hundred strokes. I faced the mirror and stared into it the whole time I was eating the apple." She paused and made a funny face. "My nostrils flare when I chew, did you know that? I eat funny." Remus could think of no response and apparently one wasn't required to that ludicrous comment. "Anyway, my reflection just kind of dissolved into this mist looking thing and slowly formed into a ghost-like impression of James Potter. I was so astonished I dropped the apple. I bent down to pick it up and when I looked back in the mirror, it was just me again." She gave him a curious look. "So what do you think?"

Remus was thinking. Whatever the thing was that was mimicking death omens was also mimicking anything that predicted something too. Was it a prediction ghost or something? Was there such a thing?

"Well?" prodded Lily again, more impatiently.

"I don't honestly know," Remus confessed. "I mean, that's what was supposed to happen anyway."

Lily sniffed again and stuck her nose in the air. "Well, I think it's ridiculous and completely off-base. I will _never_ marry anyone like James Potter."

With that declaration ringing firmly in his ears, Remus dutifully escorted Lily down to the Halloween feast like he'd promised. His mind was so full of what Lily had told him and trying to figure out what was going on that he completely missed James' angry look and the few sniggers and chortles from the Slytherin table as the two of them walked passed.


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next morning James was once again fine with Remus, to Remus' relief. He'd explained everything that had happened to Lily, leaving out who Lily saw in the mirror. When asked, he only said she hadn't told him. He figured that was the smart thing to say. If Remus acknowledged that he knew, James would hound him until Remus gave in. If he confessed ignorance, Remus figured he stood a better chance at surviving James' pestering.

There were eight more days until the next full moon and the boys spent the time getting into mischief per usual. Most of the pranks involved each other or fellow Gryffindors. One was a small revenge on a couple of third year Ravenclaws but everything was mild compared to what they were planning for the Slytherins after the winter holidays. 

Dumbledore helped keep up the charade of Remus' "special project" by occasionally stopping Remus for chats regarding his "research". If Sirius, James and Peter hung around the comments from the headmaster were generalized, as were Remus' answers. If the two of them were alone, Dumbledore had more specific thoughts to share. 

"I suggest," he told Remus two days before the full moon, "that you try to avoid drinking or eating anything heavy that day, Remus."

"Why?" Remus asked puzzledly. 

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Less painful to transform with an empty stomach I've heard."

Remus thought about it and then nodded. "I'll give it a whack," he agreed. Dumbledore smiled at the slang.

Right before bed the night before the full moon a glass of water appeared in front of him, attached to James' hand. "What's this for?" Remus asked, taking the full water glass and placing it on his bedside table.

"Just drink it," James told him, his hazel eyes serious.

Remus was immediately wary. "Why?"

"Trust me. It will help," was the only answer he got. A few moments later, when Remus still hadn't drunk the glass of water James impatiently sighed, snatched up the glass and shoved it back at his friend. "Will you drink this already?" 

Remus frowned but did as he was told. He spent a sleepless hour examining himself in the dark, suspecting that James had done something to the water for a joke. It had tasted like water, smelled like water, so after awhile Remus concluded James was just being weird again and fell asleep.

The morning of the full moon found Remus tired but not as tired as usual for the day of an impending full moon. His joints seemed to ache a bit less. Again a glass of water appeared next to his breakfast plate instead of Remus' customary pumpkin juice. 

"What are you doing?" Remus asked as James pushed the glass helpfully toward him.

"Just do it, Moo-Remus," James told him distractedly. He was staring at Sirius, who was staring at Peter, who was scribbling in his little notebook again.

Remus rolled his eyes and did as he was told. The glass kept refilling through out the meal. A glass of water appeared at lunch and at supper, but Remus ate very little, per Dumbledore's instructions, which was all very well, as he was full of water. His friends only frowned at his seeming lack of appetite, but they said nothing.

As dusk approached, Remus made his excuses for his special instruction with Dumbledore and left his three friends playing Gobstones in a corner of the common room. They waved absently at him, absorbed in the game. Relieved that there wasn't going to be too much fuss, Remus met up with Madam Pomfrey in the foyer and walked with her to the Whomping Willow.

"I think we're cutting it too close," Remus told her. "I can feel the moon tugging hard tonight."

Madam Pomfrey frowned a moment and then nodded. "We'll have to remember that next month, dear." As the entrance closed, Remus heard her say, "See you in the morning."

He left his clothes in their customary hidey-hole and slipped into the Shrieking Shack proper. He shivered slightly, resolving to remind Dumbledore that it was time to put a warming charm on the shack now that winter was almost here. Remus' last conscious thought was that it didn't seem to hurt as much to change as it did last month. After that, the human thought no more.

The wolf, however, was completely alert an hour following his transformation. The scent of human was in the air and it wasn't the usual human smell of the old man who occasionally lingered outside the shack. Pacing the downstairs, the werewolf would stop here and there to poke his nose in the air and take a deep sniff. Eventually, using the new smells as a guide, the wolf located the tunnel and quietly worked his way toward the entrance.

"Is this a good idea?" The very soft words made no sense to the wolf but he heard them all the same.

"Ssh!" came a hiss and the wolf backed up a bit, slightly alarmed at the hiss. The smell of young humans was very strong and coming in his direction. The saliva began to fill the wolf's mouth. He had yet to taste human flesh and the urge to rip and tear was almost overpowering. The werewolf knew, though, that to find prey, one had to hunt it. Since the prey was unwittingly walking right into his lair, the werewolf figured he had all the time in the world to wait for the perfect attack. Crouching in the dark, the werewolf waited and listened.

"Alright, this is far enough. The book said -" The soft voice, vaguely familiar to the wolf for some reason, stopped suddenly. The smell of fear and tension filled the werewolf's nostrils. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" came another voice, one the wolf didn't recognize at all.

"I thought...is that breathing?"

"Yeah, we're all breathing, you prat," came the other voice but another "Ssh!" ceased the talking altogether.

"You're right, Peter, this was a bad idea." There was a brief scuffle and the sound of the humans retreating reached the wolf. 

Sensing that he was about to lose his prey the werewolf gave up the strategy of lying in wait and charged down the tunnel. "Holy Hell!" came a shout over the din of snarling werewolf and there were pounding footsteps toward the entrance. "Run, dammit, Peter, RUN!"

The werewolf, maddened by the smell of fear and the need for human flesh, roared into a faint light emanating from what looked like twigs. Three small human males stood frozen a moment and then began to back pedal as fast as they could. The tunnel shrunk little by little and soon the boys were at the end. Feeling triumphant, the werewolf lunged at his intended prey, only to get stuck at a narrow turn of the tunnel.

The boys scrambled for something in the dirt and an opening appeared. Enraged, the werewolf struggled to get free, to catch them before they escaped, but all the wolf managed to do was get free going back the way he'd come. He furiously dug at the tunnel walls, desperate, still raging and snarling long past the time when the boys slipped through the opening that closed behind them.

* * *

The next morning, Remus awoke sore and his body covered with dirt. His fingernails were encrusted with rich black soil and he wondered if the werewolf had tried to dig his way out. He lay quietly, listening to the chirp of awakening birds, and then stretched his aching muscles. Slowly he pulled himself to his feet and made his way down the tunnel. At the last bend he saw why he was covered with dirt from head to toe. 

Huge claw marks gashed the tunnel bend, huge streaks of moist dirt where the claws had dug in repeatedly. The bend was slightly wider now and Remus was perplexed why the werewolf had attempted to escape that way. As far as Remus knew, he'd never ventured down this way in wolf form before. Had the werewolf gone exploring and begin digging for some unknown reason? He lit his wand, brought from his cubby hole, and examined the area more closely. A few bits of fur, brownish grey in color, littered the area, as well as a broken toe nail. Remus checked his fingernails; sure enough, he had one fingernail almost completely ripped off. Compared to his usual injuries, he hadn't noticed the pain missing a fingernail caused. 

He picked up the fur and carefully examined it. His father had taken a photograph of him in wolf form once, misguidedly thinking Remus might be interested in seeing what he looked like. Remus had been terrified to look. Now, holding a piece of himself, so to speak, Remus felt the tug of curiosity. He had brown fur, it appeared, with some grey in it. Was he large? Medium sized? Was a werewolf's size determined by the age of his human counterpart?

The entrance to the tunnel opened and Madame Pomfrey stuck her head in. "Ready?" she asked.

"Come here," Remus urged her. She entered. "Look at this." He pointed to the digging marks and held up the fur and toe nail. "What do you think?"

Madame Pomfrey only smiled kindly at him. "Not a problem. I can fix that in a jiffy. Now let's clean you up first and then we'll work on the rest, how's that?" 

It wasn't the answer Remus was looking for but he figured it was all he was going to get. Obviously Madame Pomfrey didn't think this was such an odd event, so Remus decided he wasn't going to think so either. After all, werewolves were bound to get curious too, he supposed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Remus didn't think of his transformation again the next day until Professor Dumbledore called on him after lunch and before History of Magic. "Remus, may I speak to you about yesterday evening's assignment? I want to clarify something." Dumbledore waited patiently while Remus assured his friends he'd meet them outside the History classroom.

"Yes, Professor?" he inquired politely. 

"Come with me." Dumbledore seemed unusually subdued and Remus tensed. As they passed James, Sirius and Peter, who were still in the main hall chattering about something, Dumbledore paused long enough to say, "Will you three gentlemen be so kind as to tell Professor Benbrook that Remus will be fifteen minutes late to class?"

All four boys went round-eyed, but Remus' friends nodded all the same. Sirius and Peter gave Remus questioning looks that Remus shrugged helplessly too, but James merely stared at Remus speculatively. Remus inwardly thought that James was giving him the creeps lately.

Remus followed the older wizard into a deserted classroom and waited while Dumbledore placed the usual charms of protection on the door before speaking. "You wanted to see me about something, Headmaster?" Remus asked curiously.

"Madame Pomfrey tells me that the werewolf did a little exploring last night." Dumbledore's light blue gaze was intense. "She said you seemed concerned. Are you?"

"A little," confessed Remus. "The wolf's never gone into the tunnel that I know of. And he's never dug in there. It's like he was digging for something."

"Hmm," was the only response Dumbledore made. "You don't remember anything like you did with the arenotelicon?" Remus shook his head. "How was your transformation? Easier?"

Remus thought a moment. "A bit, yes," he agreed. "I didn't eat much, like you suggested, but I drank a lot of water. I was full of water. I'm surprised the wolf didn't mark everything in sight." 

Dumbledore chuckled. "Water is very good. Since the human body is 90% water, Remus, the fluid would actually help. A lubricant, if you will, whereas the food in your stomach is just so much grit in the machinery."

Remus grinned. "I see."

"I suggest you continue drinking the water and we'll see what happens next month. Anything else I should know about?" Remus told him about the shack being a bit cold for a nude boy at dusk. "Ah yes, I had forgotten. I'll do that this afternoon while it's fresh in my mind and I'm in town. Off to class, then, young Lupin." Dumbledore shooed him away almost affectionately and Remus snapped off a smart salute before leaving. He heard Dumbledore's chuckle as he left.

"Well?" demanded Sirius as Remus slipped into his seat in front of the other boy. The classroom was quiet when Remus entered. Apparently, Professor Benbrook had opted for a surprise quiz.

"Mr. Black, converse with Mr. Lupin later and concentrate on passing my class." Benbrook's voice brooked no argument and Sirius gave her none. Professor Benbrook handed Remus his quiz. "You have five minutes more to do this than the others due to your tardiness. If it's not enough, we'll discuss when you can take it later."

"Yes, ma'am," Remus replied dutifully and bent down over his paper.

'Who was the first wizard to cast the Imperious Curse?' Remus read to himself. 'Easy. I remember that from Sirius answering it in class.' Remus wrote the answer.

'Where would you likely find out the origins of the Gordian Knot? Turkey, Afghanistan, or Greece?' Remus frowned a moment and put an X next to Turkey.

The quiz continued and Remus made his answer 'Berort the Brave' to the last question of "What goblin, according to Chinese legend, guards the tomb of the ancient wizard Quong Po?' as Benbrook announced time was up. Satisfied with his answers, Remus set his quill down and gave James a thumbs up.

Professor Benbrook shuffled through the papers and gave them a quick once through. She gave one satisfied nod and then smiled her perfect doll smile. "Excellent. While I don't know what each of you made, a brief glance tells me that you can at least read and comprehend the English language." There were a few laughs. "You'll have an exam next week, but I'm going to jump ahead to 12th century France and tell you about an interesting little witch named La Comtesse de Magnot." There was a shuffling of papers and quills as everyone prepared to take notes.

* * *

"Hey, Remus?" Sirius said around a mouthful of chicken that evening. "You written your father yet about staying over the winter holidays?"

Remus slapped his forehead. "I forgot!"

"Will he?" Peter asked anxiously, mashing his fork into his mashed potatoes. "You seem close. He might want you home."

James grimaced. "I had to practically beg my parents. They were going to Wales to visit my aunt and uncle over the holidays. They weren't happy I wanted to stay."

Remus sighed. "Papa won't like it, but he'll let me, I'm sure," he told them. "I miss him," he confessed a few minutes later.

Sirius nodded. "If I had an old man like that, I'd miss him too." Sirius gave a self-deprecating laugh.

"If I were our old man, I <>wouldn't miss you," came the snide voice of Sirius younger brother behind them. The four boys turned around with wary expressions on their faces. "You're too easy a target to miss, big brother."

"Sod off poster child for a beating," Sirius said mildly, turning back to his chicken. Regulus sneered at Remus and sauntered off. "I hate that little..." Sirius' voice trailed off and he sighed. "Thank Merlin, my parents are letting me stay. _They_ begged _me_ *." Sirius grinned wickedly. "I demanded another 25 galleons and they delivered!" 

Remus smiled along with others, but he didn't feel anything but pity for Sirius. How son and parents could be so at odds with each other was more than Remus could understand.

That evening Remus sat down and wrote his father while Peter helped Sirius with the magical creatures assignment. 

_Dear Papa,_

_I know you are probably looking forward to the Christmas holiday and my coming home, but I would like to stay at Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Peter are staying and it doesn't seem right that I shouldn't either. I do miss you and Teffie, though, and I want to see you again. But can I stay?_

_Love,_

_Remus_

For a week and half Remus waited anxiously for his father's reply. For a week and a half there was never a return owl. Finally, one dreary Saturday morning Seneca came swooping lazily in, the answer Remus had been waiting anxiously for attached to his leg. Remus ripped open the envelope with little care and read the letter eagerly. 

_Remus,_

_Yes, of course you may stay. Why you felt the need to beg is beyond me. I took my time in responding to speak with the Headmaster about my possibly visiting Christmas day and participating in the feast that evening. It's unusual for a parent to do so, but Dumbledore seemed content to allow me for the day, considering the circumstances. I look forward to seeing you at Christmas._

_Love,_

_Papa_

Remus had a silly grin on his face the rest of the day.

* * *

The full moon fell toward the end of the month and Remus was ready. He'd curbed his intake of heavy foods two days before and drank a larger amount of water than usual. The water was easiest, considering James, Sirius and Peter were constantly shoving full water glasses at him. He took himself off, ostensibly to meet with Professor Dumbledore as usual, and met Madame Pomfrey downstairs. 

"Ready?" The nurse witch smiled warmly at him and Remus smiled back.

"As ready as I ever could be!" he quipped. She only chuckled. Both knew the transformations were not easy on him and Remus thought that perhaps she found his attitude admirable. 

Once the painful transformation ended the wolf laid down by the cold fireplace exhausted. Two hours later, the wolf awoke and began to restlessly pace the downstairs. Out of sheer boredom, it loped upstairs and scratched at each securely fastened and boarded window. It was a half-hearted attempt at an escape; the werewolf had long since discovered that there was no way out of its wooden prison.

Suddenly the ears perked up again. Sounds drifted to him from the outside.

"I can't believe we're doing this _again_ ," came the soft words.

"I can," came another voice.

The wolf growled softly in its throat. It tore downstairs and headed straight for the shack's front door. He scratched and whined, snarled and grunted, but elicited no reaction other than whispered mutterings and scuffling sounds outside. 

"Hey, boy," called a voice that the wolf recognized. It was the leader of the young humans that the wolf recalled meeting before. "We're not gonna hurt you."

"James, you prat!" snapped one of the other voices. "It's a werewolf. It's going to hurt us."

"It's Remus," protested the leader. "He wouldn't hurt us."

"Look, mate, even if we're right and Remus really is a werewolf," argued the second voice, "the werewolf isn't going to recognize us. He's just going to see us as a midnight snack. And Remus is going to wake up tomorrow morning short three friends."

"This is mad," whimpered a third voice. "Let's just leave, okay?" There was a long pause broken only by the wolf's whines to get out. "Please?"

"James, what in the bloody hell are you doing?!" The wolf picked up the strong scent of the leader. With werewolf on one side of the door and boy on the other, the two met as much as they could.

"We'll see you next time, Remus. You're our friend, we'll take care of you." The werewolf, not understanding the words, did not find the intended comfort in them. With a sudden burst of energy, the animal slammed against the door. "Whoa!" cried the boy and the beast within heard stumbling footsteps.

"Let's get out of here before someone comes to investigate!" snarled the second boy.

"Like Dumbledore!" squeaked the third. "If he catches us again, we're in so much trouble!" Footsteps faded away, taking away the wolf's only available prey.

The werewolf howled its displeasure to the wooden ceiling, and the moon, above.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

James was driving Remus crazy. "You feeling okay, Remus?" "Can I help you with that, Remus?" "How about another helping, Remus?" Remus was beginning to wonder if he had 'invalid' marked on his forehead.

"What's with you?" he snapped one afternoon, wrestling James for his bookbag. James gave in with a slight pout. Sirius and Peter looked away, like they always did when Remus had to ward off the tousled-haired boy.

"Nothing!" protested James, blowing a lock of black hair out of his eye and rubbing his elbow.

Remus eyed him warily. "You're acting funny, all of you. What's up?"

"Nothing!" all three protested. Remus was unconvinced.

"We can't help a mate out?" asked Sirius with an innocent expression.

"I'm not sick, you know, and I didn't see you helping Peter two days ago when he had a cold and steam coming out his ears from Pepper-Up Potion," Remus pointed out sourly. The three of them had the grace to look guilty. "Confess," the brown-haired boy demanded.

"Honest!" Peter replied soothingly. "It's nothing. Just a bit of..." His voice trailed off guiltily.

Remus eyes him suspiciously. "A bit of what?"

"We're just joking around," Peter finished lamely.

"Uh-huh." Remus still wasn't convinced.

"You're a bit touchy yourself," Sirius defended.

Remus was taken aback. "What? I haven't done anything except insist I can feed myself, carry my own books and hand in my own assignments!" His three friends only looked at each other. "Do I have 'weakling' tattooed on my face or something?"

"That was just too easy an opening to even bother with," sneered Snape's voice from behind him. Remus turned around with a resigned look on his face. "But I may take a crack at it anyway."

"Snape," snarled Sirius. "Sod. Off."

"Make me," smirked Snape, nodding behind Sirius. They all turned to find Professor Benbrook strolling in their direction.

"Problem, gentlemen?" she asked politely, smiling that perfect china doll smile of hers.

"No, ma'am," chorused the boys a bit too innocently.

"Hmm," was all Professor Benbrook said as she continued to stroll passed them.

"She's too perfect," muttered Snape under his breath, but Remus heard it.

"I'll agree with that," agreed Remus without thinking. 

"Agree with what?" James stared at Remus, taken aback. 

James wasn't as taken aback as Snape, though. "How'd you hear that?" the Slytherin demanded hotly.

"I'm closer to you than they are, you git, so I heard you muttering," replied Remus with a sickly sweet smile. "Now sod off." The four Gryffindors turned away and left Snape in the hallway.

"He's such a punt," commented Sirius. Everyone just laughed.

* * *

With the pre-holiday exams as well as the usual mischief, Remus found December flying by at a quick rate of speed. The holidays came and soon Gryffindor Tower was almost completely empty. Ecstatic at not having to sweet-talk their way into the cushy chairs by the huge fireplace, the four second years would curl up, reading books, playing Exploding Snap or just joking around.

The full moon was two nights before Christmas Day and Remus was nervous about the lie he was going to have to tell to cover his leaving for the Shrieking Shack. There was no earthly reason that Dumbledore would want to see Remus during the holidays for his private lessons. Unsure what to do or say, Remus faked a coughing spell and went to the hospital wing to speak with Madame Pomfrey.

The nurse witch thought about it a moment and then nodded calmly. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will think of something. I'll present the problem to him this evening when we -"

"What is the problem, Poppy?" Both Pomfrey and Remus turned to see Hogwarts' Headmaster strolling leisurely toward them.

"My excuse, sir," Remus told him respectfully.

Dumbledore grinned. "You didn't think that just because it was the holidays you were getting out of your private lesson, did you?" 

Remus blinked. "Well, yes, actually, Headmaster, I-"

"Now now, a boy with your abilities should never shirk his studies. Tell them I said so." Dumbledore winked at Remus and then leaned toward him. "Actually tell them you've done so well with me this term that you and I are having a bit of a private party to celebrate your project being completed and to discuss next term's project."

Remus laughed. "They'll be less than thrilled about that. They think I'm crazy to take on extra work as it is."

"Perfection knows no bounds, Remus," the older wizard joked. Remus laughed again and departed, leaving the witch and wizard to whatever business they had.

"You're joking!" Sirius stared at Remus in disbelief. "You still have to go, during holiday?"

Remus nodded. "More of a party, actually, me and him. I did so well on my project that he's wanting to discuss another one with me tonight."

Peter shook his head in amazement. "Your crazy you are, mate," he only said. James just sighed and rolled his eyes.

Promptly at five o'clock, Remus waved at his friends and left. He missed the contemplative look that James gave him as he turned away. Wrapped warmly in his cloak, Remus walked with Madame Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow. As he emerged into the Shrieking Shack just before the moon rose, Remus was glad Dumbledore had the warming charms placed on the building. It had started snowing as the tunnel entrance closed behind him.

There was nothing remarkable this moon to distract the wolf, and bored out of his mind, the wolf paced until he was exhausted and then laid down next to the fireplace. It emanated heat as if from a fire, but no fire was discernable. It was going to be a long, hunt-free night once again.

***  
The gray light of dawn was just beginning to filter through the boarded windows when Remus cracked his eyes open groggily. He blinked twice to remove the sleep from his eyes and then froze. In horror, he stared at the three shadowy figures that were crouched just beyond the faint light. One figure moved forward and dropped an old sheet over his naked form and then pulled back to join the other two.

The three boys stared down at Remus as Remus stared up at them. His brain refused to admit what his eyes reported seeing. James, Sirius and Peter were in the Shrieking Shack, staring down at him. There was only one explanation and it wasn't an explanation Remus wanted to admit too. He wanted the fantasy of having friends, going to school, _being free_ for just a few moments longer.

"Hey, Remus," Sirius finally whispered and Remus was shaken from his horrified trance.

Curling into an agonized ball, Remus felt his world completely shatter. _They knew._ Somehow, his three best friends, the only friends he'd ever had in his entire life _knew_ he was a monster, a werewolf. They would hate him now. They would refuse to have anything to do with him. Dry sobs shook his body and he hid his face in the curl of his arm.

His father always told him that he should not be ashamed of being a werewolf. It was not his fault and he should not be ashamed. Normally, Remus was not, but never before had he faced anyone he cared about who knew and would hate him for it. Now...now he was frightened, afraid to see the revulsion and disgust on his friends' faces.

He felt rather than saw them approach. He heard the rustle of clothing as they bent toward him. He felt a hand pull his head up and rest it on a trouser clad knee. Remus waited for the cruel words, the taunts and the accusations, but they never came.

Instead he heard Peter chuckle, "Silly Remus."

"Hey, mate, what are you hiding from us for?" James' voice was soft and compassionate.

Hope rose in Remus' heart for a moment before crashing again. They were toying with him. 

The hand that had placed his head on the unknown knee began to brush hair away from his face. "No need to feel ashamed with us, Remus," Sirius said, his voice directly above him. Remus peeked up at Sirius, turning his face slightly from the black and dusty trousers. There was enough sunlight coming in through the cracks in the window that Remus could see Sirius' face clearly: no reproach, no fear, no hatred and no disgust. 

It actually looked like Sirius was slightly amused. Remus saw nothing to be amused about.

"How did you -" Remus couldn't finish his sentence, hiding his face again.

"Oh that was easy. You left plenty of hints," James said in a off-hand manner. Remus turned his head to face the dark-haired boy. James' eyes glinted at him from behind his glasses. One by one, James ticked off the clues on his hands. "You always disappear on a full moon. That was the big one. You're excuses got lamer each time. You always came back with some sort of injury or sore muscles. You have more robes than any of us. Your hearing is extraordinary."

"Your lessons with Professor Dumbledore never happened, did they?" asked Sirius with a grin. "We never saw you doing any research for Dumbledore or getting any project together."

"Plus, the soap you use in the bath is different from the one you use after the full moon," tacked on Peter.

"I don't use soap, it's a spell," mumbled Remus, hiding his face again.

The other three chuckled but they sobered quickly when Remus refused to look at them again. Sirius leaned down and whispered in Remus' ear, "You didn't think we were going to hate you because you're a werewolf, did you?"

Remus felt himself nod vigorously.

Peter gave a small laugh. "Which is why I say again 'Silly Remus'."

Remus turned over and clutched the sheet tight. "You really don't hate me?" He tried to sound unconcerned but knew he failed when the other three exchanged worried looks.

"Don't be a prat," James finally told him. "We're friends, we stick together."

"Personally," Sirius informed them with a haughty air of superiority, "I think Remus should be given a special school award for refraining from biting the Slytherins -"

"That's not funny, Sirius!" Remus sat bolt upright and grabbed the front of his friend's shirt. "Don't ever joke about something like that!"

Sirius was startled but he quickly sought to placate his distraught friend. "I'm only kidding, I swear it."

"I don't ever want anyone, even an enemy, to suffer what I have to. Don't joke about that," Remus panted in a panic. "You guys have to keep this a secret. Dumbledore took a big chance letting me into the school. If he finds out you know then -"

"Okay, okay, mum's the word," soothed James. Peter patted Remus shoulder and then grimaced when Remus twitched from the touch.

"Sorry," Peter said. "We should let you get healed up."

Remus nodded slowly and stood up, still clutching the sheet tightly to him. "How long have you guys known?"

James shuffled his feet as Sirius helped steady Remus on his. "I put everything together this summer. I knew something wasn't right and when I started adding the nights you were gone to a calendar, the days I could remember always fell on a full moon. Then I remembered how panicky you got when I joked about you being a werewolf that night in the dorm. This year we just observed. The past two full moons we've actually seen you."

"Well, if you don't count the encounter with the arenotelicon," Sirius added thoughtlessly. Remus looked at him in horror. "Sorry," the other boy said, abashed.

"You are one tough wolf," Peter told Remus almost admiringly. Remus squirmed uncomfortably.

"You guys better stay here. Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid meet me when I come out." Remus thought of something. "How'd you know to get in here?"

"We followed you a couple months ago," confessed Sirius.

"Watched you poke the tree with a stick," nodded Peter, rubbing his arms for warmth. 

"We came in two months ago and thought we were going to be eaten..." James' voice trailed off when Remus gave a choked sob of terror. "Sorry, mate, sorry! But we got away. You, or rather the wolf, got stuck in a bend in the tunnel. We pulled the lever and got out."

Remus' eyes widened in comprehension. "That's why the wolf had been digging in the tunnel!" The other three nodded solemnly. "He was trying to get to you!" They nodded again. Remus grabbed James' shirt front and shook him roughly. "Don't ever do it again! Don't ever approach the wolf again! He doesn't know you as anything but food! He'll kill you! He'll -" Overwrought again at the mere idea of waking up to find the bodies of his friends littered about him, Remus collapsed in a crying fit. 

"Mr. Lupin?" The four boys stiffened and Remus stumbled to his feet, drying his eyes with the old sheet. 

"Madam Pomfrey!" he hissed. "Upstairs! Quick!"

"Mr. Lupin?" Wand light and Madam Pomfrey's voice drifted towards them as the three other Gryffindors scrambled up the staircase as quietly as they could. 

"I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey," Remus called out shakily, unable to hide his emotional response to his friends' revelations.

"You don't sound fine!" Madam Pomfrey came bustling in, a worried look on her face. Remus gave a shaky smile and submitted to her ministrations. "A bit bruised but you seem fine enough." In the brightening sunlight and her wand, the nurse peered into Remus' face. "You seem upset. What's wrong, dear?"

Remus shook his head. "Just got depressed, that's all." 

Madam Pomfrey patted his back soothingly. "I know it's difficult but obviously Fate thought you could handle it otherwise you would not have been dealt such a hand."

Remus gave her a warm smile. It had finally sunk in that his friends had accepted what he was and, despite the chances that they took, were willing to accept the wolf within him as well. "I have people who support me. That helps," he told her.

She smiled back him, oblivious to the full content of his words. "Of course we do, dear, now come along. We're a bit late and we wouldn't want anyone to catch on. Not everyone will see you as the victim of Fate."

Remus smiled to himself as he thought that the only ones that mattered would only see him as a boy, or a man, and never the monster that emerged only once a month.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Christmas morning dawned and with it Remus felt a sense of peace he wouldn't have thought possible. Two days ago his three best friends had given him the best gift he could ever receive for the holidays, but there at the foot of his bed were even more gifts. Eagerly he scrambled from beneath his covers and flung the bed curtains open. Sirius, James, and Peter were already awake and in the midst of ripping apart the wrapping paper of their own gifts. 

James beamed at Remus, holding up the gift he'd just open, which happened to be from Remus. "This is brilliant, Remus!" he chortled, looking back down at broomstick servicing kit.

Remus shrugged modestly, pleased that James didn't already have one. Sirius' cackle of delight caught his attention and he looked over at the black-haired boy, whose gray eyes were sparkling mischievously. 

"Zonko's Book of Practical Jokes and Magical Mishaps!" Sirius hugged the book to him as if it were diamonds and pearls. "We are so putting this to good use!"

"I thought we might," laughed Remus, his pleasure doubling. Eagerly he turned to Peter, who was still meticulously opening his gift. The other three boys crowded around Peter, impatiently waiting for the last of the paper to fall to reveal Remus' shopping skills.

Peter stared in disbelief. "What is this?" he asked with a half laugh.

"Its half-kneazle and half cat," Remus told him. "One of the Gryffindor girls' had one and her family sent it to me last week. I've been hiding it with her." Remus was pleased as Peter stroked the kitten's head. "They are highly intelligent, since they're half-kneazle, and have the litheness and cunning of cats too. Amelia told me that her cat was always doing stuff that no ordinary cat would do. Follows instructions very well and everything."

Peter was still staring at the kitten with a stunned look. "Don't you like him?" Remus asked timidly. "I thought you would, y'know, cuz...well..."

"Remus," breathed Peter happily, "he's brilliant!" The four boys laughed and petted the silvery gray kitten for several minutes before more gift opening distracted them. The tufted gray tail curled complacently around Peter's wrist as he held the tiny animal firmly yet gently. It was obvious that Peter and the little animal had immediately bonded.

Sirius scrambled over to Remus' bed and began digging through the gifts. He eagerly handed Remus one large one and one tiny one. "This is from me and James," he told Remus joyfully. "And that one's from Peter."

"Go on," encouraged Peter excitedly. "Open them!"

Gingerly, Remus tore off the wrapping of the smaller gift first. Peter's anxious look made Remus smile as he opened the small box to reveal a pendant of a wolf. It looked like silver and Remus hesitated to touch it, but didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

"It's pewter," Peter explained worriedly. "The chain is nickel. I checked and rechecked and you should be fine with both. And they both have a kind of silver appearance so it might throw off anyone who might get a wild idea what you really are."

Remus hesitantly picked up the necklace, watching the weak winter sunlight highlight and shadow the intricate design of the wolf's head bent back in a long howl at an imaginary moon. Remus had never considered his wolf self anything other than a pain, a nuisance, and something to hide away and pray no one ever discovered. Looking at the miniature portrait, he saw a noble creature, a wild, untamed spirit that he knew lurked within himself. 

"Thank you, Peter," he whispered on a choke as he clasped the necklace around his neck and let it fall. He modeled it a moment. "How does it look?" he asked in a steadier voice.

"Very chic," teased James. 

"Yeah, Peter has excellent tastes," joked Sirius, nudging Peter in the ribs with an elbow. Peter merely beamed in relief.

"Okay, now ours!" James shoved the heavy large gift onto Remus' lap. 

Remus ripped the paper off Sirius and James' gift with a bit more enthusiasm. Though he'd been taken aback by Peter's gift, he understood the significance. Though Peter knew and understood what Remus was, he was trying to show Remus that he felt there was more than just 'werewolves are monsters' to the stigma of the magical creatures.

Remus quickly figured out that his gift from his other two friends was a book. He had to admit to being a bit disappointed until he turned it over and read the title. In beautifully gold embossed letter on red leather he read Hairy Snout, Human Heart. The author was Anonymous and Remus frowned as he opened up the book to the cover leaf to read the book's summary. 

"A touching autobiography by a man condemned to a dual life. For most of the month, a young man trying to live a normal life, juggling a job, relationships, family and friends. Yet one night a month a terrible curse turns the young man unwillingly into a monster, feared and hated by all wizardkind, a werewolf. The story of this man's struggle and triumphs has made this a classic and used in the advocation in the pursuit of the rights of the werewolf, who is after all, more human than wolf for most of his or her natural life. 

This reprint of the classic autobiography has been specially commissioned by the Werewolf Rights Society in the hopes of promoting understanding for the plight of those unwillingly afflicted with the curse of being man and wolf. All proceeds from the sale of this reprinted classic will go to the fund in helping the plight of the werewolf."

Almost lovingly, Remus flipped the pages to the Table of Contents and read out loud the chapter titles. "Chapter One: Born Human. Chapter Two: Fateful Day. Chapter Three: A Family Torn Apart. Chapter Four: On My Own. Chapter Five: Love and Laughter. Chapter Six: The Truth Revealed. Chapter Seven: Lonliness." He couldn't read anymore. He looked up at his two friends and saw they were watching him anxiously. "Why did you get me this?" he asked quietly.

James nodded at the book. "Read the last chapter title."

Remus turned the page and read the last chapter. "Chapter Twenty-Seven: My Complacent Life."

"I read it at home," Sirius told him. "Over the summer. I hid in my room and read it. Basically, Remus, this guy figures out how to live with the wolf, to find peace with and within himself. When I finished it, I knew that if you really were a werewolf like James suspected, you would want to know that there were people who managed to live with it, reconcile with the duality and even be happy."

Remus hugged the book to him in a similar fashion that Sirius had hugged his book of pranks. "Thank you so very much but I can honestly tell you that your friendship now that you know the truth is a better gift than you can possibly understand." 

"Go on," waved Sirius, trying to break the somber mood of the morning. "You're embarrassing me."

"So what did you get your brother, Sirius?" asked James, deciding that a lightening of mood was definitely needed.

Sirius grinned wickedly. "A box of socks and some underwear from a Muggle shop. They have some Muggle comic book characters on them. Anything to make him totally uncomfortable there in 'We hate anything Muggle' Slytherin."

"But they'll know it isn't real, right?" asked Peter with a frown.

"Not from the note that says, 'I managed to sneak these when Mum and Dad weren't looking'," chortled Sirius. All four boys broke into peals of laughter.

Sure enough, after the rest of the gifts had been opened and the boys had dressed to go downstairs for breakfast, Sirius was met at the bottom of the Grand Staircase by his brother. Regulus' face was twitching madly and gray eyes identical to his older brother's were narrowed and steely. 

"That wasn't funny," he snarled. "I'm telling."

Sirius shrugged and smiled. "Hey," he said loud enough that Regulus' Slytherin cronies just a few yards behind at the doorway to the Great Hall could hear, "I got what you told me to get when I went to Muggle London. I told you I would and to watch where you opened that gift, but no. You had to be so clever."

Regulus' mouth worked soundlessly and then he snarled viciously before turning away to stomp off to his friends, who were glaring venomous holes at the four Gryffindors. Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter and led his three friends off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

To all the students' surprise several parents of students who had opted to stay at Hogwarts for the holiday break were seated at the house tables of their offspring. Phineas Lupin was seated at the Gryffindor table, chatting amiably with Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Fiona Pettigrew. Remus' face lit up and he ran pell-mell to his sire, throwing his arms jubilantly around his father's neck and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Papa!" he cried softly in his father's ear. "Wait until I tell you what happened to me!"

His father returned the affectionate hug and whispered back, "I'll give you your gift later, okay?" Remus nodded vigorously. He pulled out the pewter pendant and dangled it in front of his father's eyes. 

Alarmed, Mr. Lupin grasped the metal wolf head, feeling it carefully, his eyes reflecting relief a moment later as he realized it wasn't silver. The alarmed look came back into his eyes as identical amber orbs met. Remus gave a slight nod at his three friends, who were chatting with the Potters and Mrs. Pettigrew, his huge beaming smile all the answer Mr. Lupin needed. Remus received another huge hug from his father and took his place between his father and Sirius. 

"Well!" Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention, a broad smile in evidence beneath his long, white beard. His watery blue eyes were twinkling more than usual and he gave the distinct air of a cat who had eaten a canary. "As many of our stay-at-school students have discovered, their parents opted to join them for Christmas Day at my invitation. Though I understand the need to stay for the holidays for study, no one should study on a day of celebration and relaxation like Christmas." There was a moment of clapping and cheering. "All parents are welcome, pester your children into giving tours, compare notes on the changes to the castle and grounds, and have an excellent holiday in general here at Hogwarts. I would like to state that the usual sumptuous Christmas dinner will be served promptly at six o'clock. I am not responsible if you are late and you miss out on bread pudding."

There was a round of congenial laughter and James' father piped up cheerfully, "Can the house elves cook in small portions?" Former and current Hogwarts students laughed uproariously and Dumbledore gave a smiling shrug.

"Now I know where James gets his sense of humor," chortled Sirius to Remus, who laughed in return.

Breakfast was fantastic, piles of food everywhere and congenial conversation to go with it. Peter's mother was a timid woman with a tired smile and watery eyes like her son. She spoke when spoken to and gave small smiles at the jokes. The only person she really spoke to at length was her son and those words were spoken in low tones.

James' parents, in contrast, were lively, outgoing and, at times, outrageous. It was obvious that Matthew and Elaine Potter doted on their only son. James apparently could almost do no wrong and they were often caught gazing fondly and proudly at him. James, for his part, was basking in the glow of being adored and had eagerly introduced his friends to his parents.

"This is Peter, Mum, Dad," James said as soon as the four boys sat down. 

"Hello, Peter," grinned Matthew Potter, shaking Peter's hand warmly. Peter flushed slightly.

"And Sirius Black." Sirius manfully stuck out his hand and Mr. Potter shook it with equal aplomb. Mrs. Potter gave her son a slightly worried glance, which Sirius caught.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter," Sirius assured her. "I'm the white sheep of the family." The joke was not lost on anyone.

"And," James looked proudly at Remus, "Remus Lupin."

"Ah, Phineas' son." Mr. Potter shook Remus' hand enthusiastically. "Your father and I attended Hogwarts together. He often helped me through Potions."

Mr. Lupin snorted in disbelief. "Only because you helped me pass Charms."

"Well," put in Remus, grinning at James, "the family tradition continues then. I'm helping him with History of Magic sometimes while he props me up during Care of Magical Creatures." There was more laughter.

"I am surprised that you're at the Gryffindor table, however, Phineas," teased Mr. Potter, waving a hand toward the Ravenclaw table.

"I would never argue with the Headmaster and he did say 'sit with your children'," teased back Mr. Lupin. Both sons glanced at each other, hiding smiles at how well their parents were getting along.

After several minutes of laughing, eating, and general conversation, Sirius happened to glance behind him at his little brother at the Slytherin table and stiffened. Curious, Remus looked behind as well and saw Mr. and Mrs. Black seated next to their youngest son, chatting amiably with the other parents present, totally ignoring the fact that their other son was two tables away.

Remus turned back to say something to Sirius and happened to catch the flitter of pain that crossed Sirius' features. In that moment, Remus understood that Sirius wanted his parents' love and approval and resented that they disliked him merely over a point of view, right or wrong. 

He leaned over to Sirius, whose expression had gone blank when he saw Remus looking at him. "Don't worry about them," he told Sirius, "they don't know what kind of son they truly have."

For a moment, Remus thought his words weren't understood but then Sirius smiled thankfully at Remus. "Thanks, mate," he mouthed quietly. Remus only shrugged. If Sirius' family didn't want him then it was time Sirius found a new family among his friends. He resolved to talk to his father about it at first opportunity.

When the last dish vanished from the table and everyone was groaning from overeating, Dumbledore stood up again. "Who's ready for more eggs?" he cried, hands outstretched. 

There was a collective groan from the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

"I'll take that as a no then," chuckled Dumbledore. "Everyone is now free to roam the grounds and the castle. Play tourist and feel free to torment Peeves." There was loud clapping at the last bit, especially from the assembled ghosts, and soon there was the scrapping of benches and general loud chatter as families decided what they were going to do next.

"Remus! Phineas!" called Dumbledore as the group of Gryffindor boys and assorted family members headed for the door. "May I see the two of you a moment?"

"How about we meet at Gryffindor Tower?" asked Remus to his three friends. "Since Papa wasn't a Gryffindor, I'd like to show off our common room."

"Sure!" agreed Sirius.

"Sounds good to me!" nodded Peter.

"Is that allowed?" asked James and Mr. Potter together in mock-serious tones. Remus playfully punched James before he and his father moved off to join Professor Dumbledore.

Once the room had cleared, Dumbledore motioned father and son to join him and they headed toward the giant phoenix statue that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"I thought you two would like a private moment to discuss a few things?" Dumbledore explained and Mr. Lupin gave Dumbledore a grateful look.

"I want you to stay too, sir," Remus told Dumbledore, who looked surprised at the request.

"Very well," agreed the headmaster congenially. 

Once comfortably ensconced in plushy red chairs, Remus took a deep breath and began to explain everything. He explained how James had figured out that Remus was a werewolf, the steps his friends had dangerously taken (though leaving out a few incidents like the way they got into Hogsmeade) to double-check their suspicions and lastly, he showed the pendant gift that Peter had given him. 

When he was finished, Remus looked inquiringly at his father, who had a pinched look to his features. Dumbledore too had a solemn expression. The older wizard glanced at Mr. Lupin, who gave an almost imperceptible nod. The headmaster leaned forward in his chair.

"Remus, I understand that keeping your secret is hard and very stressful. It is placing upon you an added strain that the other students do not have and cannot fathom. Unfortunately it is the nature of fate dealt to you. Are you certain you wish your friends to retain the knowledge of your secret?"

Remus was confused. "What do you mean?" he asked, alarmed by their overly serious expressions.

Mr. Lupin leaned forward too, taking one of his son's hands in his own. "Remus, are you sure, positively certain, that you can trust them with your secret?"

Remus was horrified that they would doubt his friends' word. "Are you saying they would purposefully tell someone and put me in jeopardy?" he demanded.

"No," denied Mr. Lupin. "I'm worried they might accidentally let something slip without even realizing what they'd done. Remus, they are young boys, thoughtless, reckless, and silly, like all children. They would say something to you regarding your condition, thinking the four of your are alone and instead there are several other students just a few feet away hearing every word."

"They would never!" Remus exclaimed in outrage.

"Are you certain?" pressed Dumbledore. "Remus, if you are revealed -"

"I know!" Remus interrupted frantically, "but they won't! Honestly! Ask them! They won't!" Both adults exchanged a look that Remus didn't like at all. "What will you do to make them forget?" he asked anxiously.

Dumbledore sighed. "A memory modification charm. It will a bit difficult but not impossible to isolate the memory regarding their discovery of your identity and any subsequent events."

Remus knew he had to dissuade his father and Dumbledore from their path, because they didn't know all the truth and Remus was loathe to tell about the secret passage into Hogsmeade and get his friends into further trouble about being off school grounds.

"No, please," he pleaded. "Speak to them first. They won't tell, they won't, they won't." He turned wide, pleading eyes on his father, begging silently for his sire to believe him.

"It is ultimately your decision, Phineas," Dumbledore said after a long moment's silence.

"Will we have to consult with the Potters, Blacks and Mrs. Pettigrew?" asked Mr. Lupin.

Dumbledore frowned. "I suppose we should but I'm not certain it is wise. I have no doubt the Potters will accept Remus without problems. They are a very open-minded family and will not condemn Remus for something that was beyond his control." Dumbledore paused to gather his thoughts. "We won't go into the Blacks. We all know what kind of people they are and they will not be as accepting as the Potters. I'm also not so certain of Mrs. Pettigrew either. It is ultimately your decision to make, Phineas. I will assist and support whatever decision you make."

"Please, Papa," begged Remus one more time. "Don't do this."

Phineas Lupin chewed on his lower lip a moment. "I will stay after the other parents leave and will speak with each boy alone, Remus. Your safety is first and foremost. I understand that you no longer want to hide from your friends, but if it comes to their memories being modified and your unhappiness or punishment by higher authorities, I will choose their memories being modified, do you understand me?"

Remus nodded, agonized, a moment later. "All right," he conceded and his confidence in his friends took control. "But you'll see, Papa, you'll see. They'll keep my secret."

"Now that this is settled for the time being, I believe you have a gift for your son?" Dumbledore beamed at father and son, clapping his hands.

Mr. Lupin's amber eyes, so like his son's, lit up in anticipation and he rose from his chair to walk to a corner where a very large box was sitting. "Come here, son, and open your gift. It took me a very long time to find these and I'm anxious to know if you like them."

Remus eagerly opened the gift and frowned a bit when he revealed what was inside. "They're books?" It was more a question of what kind of books, rather than just the fact they were books.

"Read the title, son," encouraged Mr. Lupin.

Remus picked one up and turned it so he could read the spine. "The Cycle of Werewolf Life." His frown grew pronounced as he picked up yet another. "Werewolf Metabolism and Health." Another one. "The Lycanthropic Herbal."

"These, Remus," stated Dumbledore as he realized that Remus wasn't understanding the significance of the books, "are very old volumes of books put together by a werewolf community in medieval France. They have been suppressed for some years by the International Confederation of Wizardry due to werewolf registration and various laws regarding their care, keep and treatment. Each book is different subject regarding how to live as a werewolf, health issues peculiar to werewolves, and varying issues and concerns that come up during a werewolf's life, from personal relationships to dealing with society in general. It has been suppressed mainly because most wizards do not wish to regard the werewolf as a being with intellect or feelings. These books are an excellent resource that will help you throughout your life."

"To care for me when neither of you are here to help me?" Remus added numbly.

"I have faith in your strength, Remus, as does Professor Dumbledore," Mr. Lupin said firmly. "But there will be questions that you will not know how to ask, want to ask, or feel comfortable in asking us, and we very likely may not know the answer. These books," he motioned to them, "will probably have the answers you need. They will be the counselor, if you will, that you can go to when you feel you can go nowhere else."

"You cannot let anyone, even your friends, know you have them. They are banned in England, and indeed most of Europe, and will be confiscated and destroyed if discovered," Dumbledore continued. 

"I see," replied Remus faintly. Once again, his father and Dumbledore had done the impossible and even illegal to help him. "These are brilliant."

Mr. Lupin gave a hollow laugh. "I know you are a bit disappointed, but I think later you will understand and appreciate them better."

"No, Papa," Remus told his father seriously, "I understand perfectly and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Father and son embraced and Dumbledore chuckled. "I think we underestimate your son sometimes, Phineas."

"Continually," agreed Phineas, ruffling Remus' brown hair. "Now let's go tour the castle with your friends and their family.

"Speaking of family," Remus stated, "I want to talk to you about Sirius." Phineas raised an eyebrow, as did Dumbledore. "Papa, can Sirius stay with us during the summer holidays? His family hates him and he's not fond of them either. He's totally miserable there and he doesn't deserve to be. Can he stay with us?"

Phineas took his son's earnest expression and sighed regretfully. "As much as I loathe having Sirius with his family, they are his family, Remus. Whether he likes them or not, he must live with them as they are and vice versa, until he can legally leave them."

"If Sirius has permission from them?" Remus pressed.

"Without pressure from you, young man, and he has to think of this idea all on his own," Phineas ordered and Remus' expression went mutinous a moment before he acquiesced. "Now let's go. I want to see the Gryffindor Common Room." 

Dumbledore gave a laugh. "I have reservations about letting Remus reveal Gryffindor secrets to a Ravenclaw. You might sabotage our Quidditch team or something, Phineas," teased the headmaster.

"Nonsense!" cried Phineas mischievously. "That's what I have my good and loyal son for."

"Oh no you don't!" retorted Remus instantly and both men laughed heartily. The tense moment was forgotten.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Christmas Day was an idyll for Remus. His father was here, though Teffie had remained at home, and his friends not only knew he was a werewolf, they didn't care. They were still his friends. Life, really, Remus thought, couldn't get much better.

His father was appropriately impressed with the Gryffindor Common Room, especially the big fireplace and squashy chairs. He exclaimed that, other than the bed hangings, the sleeping chamber was very similar to his own when he'd attended Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw.

Christmas dinner was shared at one table. Sirius managed to avoid sitting with his family, but it was apparent that everyone noticed and the Blacks spent most of the meal scowling at Sirius. Regulus tried desperately to direct his parents' attention on himself, to no avail.

Other than the disapproving Blacks, the table was cheerful with chatter, the passing of food to one another and laughter. Remus was in alt. Life couldn't get more perfect. They had roast goose, mashed potatoes, various legumes, carrots, salad and the cakes and pies that came out for dessert even seemed to impress Mrs. Black. Remus helped himself to all of it.

After dinner, true to his word, Phineas asked each of Remus' friends for a private word, one at a time. They all glanced anxiously at Remus and then followed his father up to Dumbledore's office with solemn expressions. After about ten minutes with each of them with he and Dumbledore, Phineas came downstairs, gave his son a long, hard look and said, "Very well, I consent."

For a wild moment Remus thought his father meant he consented to the memory altering charms. Then his father put his hand on Remus' shoulder and said, "If you trust them, then I trust them." Remus felt weak with relief. He hugged his father hard and never left his side until it was time for the parents to depart.

Father and son hugged each other lingeringly and when Phineas pulled away, Remus was alarmed to see tears in his father's eyes. "You are the best son I could ever hope to have," he told the younger Lupin and began to follow the other parents to the massive front doors.

Remus was not ashamed to call after his father, "I love you, Papa." Phineas gave him a beaming smile and disappeared into the night.

James, Peter and Sirius were waiting for him at the grand staircase, all looking intimidated. "Your father is so cool," commented Sirius, echoing a previous comment from the summer before.

"And kinda scary," confessed Peter.

James just nodded emphatically.

"He's protective of me," Remus told them in a small voice. "I hope he didn't say anything to offend you."

James shook his head and said, "Nah, we get it. Just gave us some things to think about."

Peter looked around. "Huh."

The others looked around too but saw nothing. "What?" asked Sirius curiously.

Peter grinned. "I expected Snape to pop out of nowhere with a snide remark about us thinking. He must have gone home for the holiday."

They all four laughed and headed upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. They brought out some Exploding Snap, taking turns playing each other until they were too tired and sleepy to continue. Up to bed they marched, got dressed in their nightclothes and drifted off to sleep.

It took Remus a little longer, running through the last couple days in his head, unable to believe his luck. He owed everything to Albus Dumbledore, he realized, and knew there would be no way to pay the older wizard back for his generosity, kindness and understanding. Then he idly wondered as he drifted off into a doze, what life experiences had Dumbledore had to make him such a wise wizard.

* * *

The holidays passed in a blur of pranks on Regulus, studying up new pranks on the soon to be returning Slytherins, helping James practice on the Quidditch pitch on warmer days and catching up on holiday homework assignments. There was also time for levity, playing jokes on each other and just being mischievous boys.

Once the other students started filtering back, it was time to get serious once more. Classes resumed and they buckled down. They had almost entirely forgotten about the mysterious portents that announced deaths in the families of their fellow students in the excitement of the big reveal of Remus' second identity.

Professor Benbrook's class was by far Remus' favorite. He'd never found Binns' version of history all that interesting and the old ghost occasionally wandered through the walls to sniff condescendingly at Professor Benbrook's curriculum. "But the Giant Wars!" he would exclaim on occasion. "And the Great Goblin Massacre of 1216! These will be on their O.W.L.S."

To everyone's relief, Professor Benbrook ignored him and continued teaching obscure witches and wizards, the development of this or that potion, the background of this or that wizard or witch who was heroic during the wars that Professor Binns was so concerned about.

It wasn't that the wars and massacres weren't covered in their reading material, Remus thought to himself, because they were but that wasn't Professor Benbrook's focus in class. There was one thing that bothered him though. She never called on him in class when he raised his hand with an answer. It was like he wasn't even there.

He thought his being a werewolf was known to very few people at Hogwarts: Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and now James, Sirius and Remus. Professor Benbrook would, it had to be admitted, smiled in his general direction when he got high marks on a parchment assignment or quiz, but even if he was the only person with his hand raised, she never called on him.

He brought it up to his friends one night in their little corner of the Common Room while doing homework. Well, he was doing homework. The other three were messing with a Filibuster Firework in a prank on Snape and his Slytherin cronies.

"Have you noticed that Professor Benbrook never calls on me in class?" asked Remus, head down and scribbling on his Care of Magical Creature assignment on unicorns. That lesson had been easy, since unicorns didn't like boys, he hadn't had to interact with one.

"Do what?" Sirius diverted his attention briefly to Remus. "You're just imagining things."

"No, I'm not," protested Remus, glancing up and stilling his quill. "Today for instance, I was the only one who knew the answer about who first produced the Weird Sisters rock group and it was like I wasn't even there."

That got James' attention. He leaned forward to whisper, "Do you think she knows?"

"No one is supposed to know except the headmaster, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid," Remus whispered back.

"Maybe she just doesn't like you?" suggested Peter doubtfully.

"I've never acted up in class, I turn in all my assignments and get high marks. Why wouldn't she like me?" asked Remus, now starting to get worried about the situation.

"Well, don't worry about it until you start getting low marks," James finally decided after they'd thought about it a moment.

"Yeah, teacher's pet," chortled Sirius and he turned his attention back to the firework.

Remus decided they were right. He was just imagining things. He couldn't be liked by everybody, he supposed. "But it's my favorite class," he murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

The winter weeks wore on and soon it was another full moon. He made his friends swear they wouldn't try to enter the Whomping Willow tunnel or the Shrieking Shack during the night, promising that he would be all right with just Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey. They exchanged worried glances but made their promises. 

The morning after Remus woke up sore and a bit cut up but in the Shack where he belonged. No sign of his friends anywhere had Remus relieved and perhaps a little disappointed. Madam Pomfrey helped him clean up, take a potion for his sore muscles and escorted him back to the castle.

Breakfast was already underway when he gratefully slipped into his usual spot across from James and Peter and next to Sirius. "Fill up a plate, Remus!" Sirius told him, passing the eggs. 

Remus loaded up his plate, always famished after fasting before a full moon. Eggs, sausages, toast and jam, kippers and potatoes mounded up on his plate.

Peter watched him with wide eyes. "To have your metabolism," he mourned, looking at the smaller plate of food in front of him.

"He needs it," muttered James lowly. Remus only smiled and took a biteful of egg before shoving half a toast in right behind it. "Chew, Remus, goodness." Remus chewed his large mouthful obediently before taking another bite.

To his surprise, Professor Benbrook stopped by their table on her way out the door. She looked at the four of them, then pointedly at Remus' extra full plate and nodded approvingly. "I do like a boy with a healthy appetite," she said and then walked away. 

Sirius slapped Remus on the shoulder. "See, she's not ignoring you. Maybe she just didn't see your hand raised the other day."

Remus felt a bit better and thought maybe Sirius was right. It was just his imagination that she was ignoring him.

They finished breakfast and went to class.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Winter passed into spring and the resumption in earnest of the Quidditch season. Gryffindor lost only one match, against Ravenclaw, and thoroughly trounced Slytherin, who lost to both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The Gryffindors jeered the Slytherin quidditch team every chance they got.

The only other news was Remus was starting to have nightmares. At first it was every once in a while, nothing to comment on, everyone got nightmares. He rarely remembered his dreams, just knew he woke up feeling disturbed, saw it was still dark, rolled over and went back to sleep. But they got more intense and more disturbing, and eventually he started waking up his dormmates.

"They are getting violent," James reported at breakfast one Wednesday morning.

"What is?" asked Remus around a yawn. He'd gotten very little sleep, it felt like.

"Your nightmares," James told him solemnly. Remus blinked at him sleepily. "I think you should tell Madam Pomfrey. What if it has something to do with, well, y'know." James leaned forward across the table to tap on the wolf pendant around Remus' neck.

Remus pondered for a moment and then yawned again. "Okay, all right," he acquiesced, "but after classes are over for the day."

"Just don't fall asleep in Flitwick's class or he'll dock us points again," admonished Peter, passing the toast and blackberry jam.

"I won't."

Classes that spring day flew by in a blur for Remus, for he could hardly stay awake. It wasn't anywhere near a full moon so he couldn't understand what was going on. After an afternoon with the Ravenclaws for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Remus headed up to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey's office. She wasn't in the infirmary proper but was in her office.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he called, tapping on her open door lightly just to get her attention.

"Mr. Lupin? What has happened?" She sounded resigned to some magical mishap.

"I've been having really bad nightmares. Bad enough that they wake up my dormmates. James says they are violent. I haven't been sleeping well and I'm really tired," he reported.

She drew him into the light and hummed thoughtfully as she examined his withdrawn face. "And when did this start?"

Remus thought. "I'm not really sure, but since before the last moon."

"So it's not related to your condition?"

"I've never felt like this before," Remus confessed.

"Let's try a dreamless sleeping draft before we get radical. You need to sleep soundly." She bustled to a cabinet in the corner of her large office and picked up a pale blue bottle. "Just drink this down tonight, all of it, don't mind the taste, right before you want to go to sleep. It'll knock you right out. Then come back tomorrow and tell me how it did."

"Okay," he nodded and took the potion bottle. Wanting to spend as little time in the infirmary as possible he hurried out and back to Gryffidor Tower to put the bottle away and join his friends outside in the sunshine.

Once outside, he found them by the lake, sunning themselves in a sunny spot, watching the giant squid in the lake splash about. "All right, Remus?" asked James anxiously as he approached.

"She gave me a potion of dreamless sleep for tonight. She said I was to report to her tomorrow how well it worked," he told his friends.

"You keep all of us up all night. We'll all get some sleep," joked Sirius, tossing a blade of grass that he'd pulled up away.

"She didn't know what caused it?" asked Peter idly.

"Aw, is Lupin stressing out already? Can't sleep because of too much school work?" drawled a voice behind them. All four turned around with resigned expressions. "What are you going to do when it's time for the O.W.L.S., Lupin? Collapse in a faint?"

"Snape, do you really have nothing better to do with your time than skulk around listening to other people's conversations?" demanded James in exasperation, shielding his eyes with a hand from the sun's glare.

"But you learn so much eavesdropping," purred Snape, tucky a greasy looking strand of hair behind his ear.

"And half of it is none of your business," added Sirius. "You might learn something you'll regret, you know. I've got personal experience."

"I don't know who's the bigger blood traitor, Black," sneered Snape as he turned to stride away, "you or Potter."

"At least they're both full bloods," countered Remus, surprised at the words that came out of his mouth.

Snape whirled back around, black eyes glinting dangerously. It had just been a guess on Remus' part but it looked like he hit the nail on the head. "What did you say?" spat Snape.

"You heard me," Remus told him. "Mother or Father not a witch or wizard. You've got an awful big chip on your shoulder to not be a pure blood, Severus."

Snape blanced and reached for his wand but the four Gryffindors were ready for him. Their wands came out first and were pointed at Snape in a heartbeat. Snape hesitated and then spat loathingly at Remus, "I guess it would take a half blood to recognize a half blood, Lupin."

"I'm proud of my family," Remus said snidely, knowing he was about to hit the nail on the head again. "Are you?"

Snape snarled something unintelligible and turned on his heel to stride away.

James, Sirius and Peter looked at Remus with awe. "That was..." Sirius apparently had no words.

"Crikey, Remus," breathed James in awe. 

Peter just blinked at him a moment before asking, "How did you know? That he was a half-blood?"

"James mentioned once that he'd never heard of a pure blood family named Snape. He's awful defensive of belonging in Slytherin," Remus explained. "I just took a guess and I guess I was right."

"Not unheard of that a half blood gets into Slytherin but it's pretty rare," mused Sirius, skipping a rock along the still surface of the lake. It bounced four times before sinking into the water.

"We've got a hold over him, now, though," James said pensively. "How much do you want to bet that he's not told his Slytherin friends that he's a half-blood. I wonder if it's his mother or father who's a Muggle?"

"Could be a squib too," Remus noted, "but doubtful. Since neither you nor Sirius have heard of a pure blood Snape family, I'm betting his mother's a witch, dad's a Muggle."

"Interesting," was all James would say on the subject. Peter changed topics to their Potions homework that he hadn't completed yet.

* * *

As spring progressed, Remus was becoming too dependent on the dreamless sleep potion. While he wasn't taking it every night, he was taking it frequently, and on the nights he didn't take it, his dreams became more violent. His bedcovers would be pushed to the floor, his pillows mangled and the bed curtains sometimes torn from their rings. While James, Sirius and Peter didn't complain, his other two dormmates did, straight to Professor McGonagall, who trudged an exhausted Remus up to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled but he looked solemn as the deputy headmistress explained the situation and the steps taken so far by Madam Pomfrey. "And you are certain this has nothing to do with the wolf?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, nothing happens the night before and night after the moon," Remus told him, fighting back a yawn.

"And you don't remember your nightmares?" pressed Dumbledore. Remus shook his head.

Dumbledore sat back in his leather bound chair for a long moment, obviously thinking. Remus looked at Professor McGonagall but her expression was stern. Dumbledore eventually pulled a short peice of parchment to him and began to write something. "Take this to Professor Slughorn. Tell him to begin brewing it immediately. The school will cover the cost of the supplies if he needs to order anything. Once this potion is brewed, take it on the first night that you would normally have nightmares." He handed the parchment to Remus, who looked down to read the headmaster's perfect script. 

"Dream Rememberance Potion?" asked Remus puzzledly.

"Fairly complex potion, usually used at St Mungo's Hospital for those attempting to relive trauma to confront and heal from it. Our version of the Muggle science of psychology. When you take this potion and wake up, I want you to immediately write down everything you remember. In as much detail as you can remember." Dumbledore looked very serious. "This is important. Your dreams can mean anything, but I suspect you've been cursed. Perhaps your dreams will tell me what kind of curse to look for."

"Cursed!" exclaimed McGonagall, putting a comforting hand on Remus, who was very alarmed by the Headmaster's words.

"A serious one," confirmed Dumbledore. "Who could have done it and why is anyone's guess but I'd say it's pretty advanced magic. I doubt a student who didn't have access to the Restricted Section or raised with the Dark Arts could pull it off."

"But it's curable, right, sir?" asked Remus anxiously, gripping the peice of parchment hard.

Dumbledore smiled. "There are very few curses that do not have a counter curse. A few Unforgivables and cursed objects that are mostly mythology than fact count among that number. I have no doubt that I or your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor could counter them once we figure out which one it is."

Remus felt reassured, though still alarmed that he'd possibly been cursed.

Dismissed by both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, Remus headed for the dungeons and Professor Slughorn's office.

"Professor Slughorn, sir?" called Remus at the professor's office door.

"Come in!" hollered Professor Slughorn. He was grading parchments at his desk.

"I have a potions request from the Headmaster," Remus said quietly, handing over the missive.

Slughorn took it with a wide grin and read through it, his normally cheerful countenance turning thoughtful. He looked up. "Is this for you?" he asked. Remus flushed but nodded. "Serious business, serious business indeed." Slughorn stood up and bustled over to his potions ingredients pantry, disappearing inside.

Remus could hear him muttering ingredients out loud as he checked off what he would need for the potion. "Yes, yes, should be enough, oh my just barely, no room for error, yes, yes, ah!" Slughorn bustled back out, his portly figure waddling like a penguin. "I can have it brewed in three days time. No special conditions, just odd ingredients. Until then, chin up, my boy. Did you get your essay done?"

"Yes sir, it will be ready to be turned in tomorrow," promised Remus. Three days until they could get to the bottom of his nightmares. With what little sleep he was getting, it seemed a lifetime.

Slughorn came over to him and patted him on the back. "Dumbledore will undoubtedly get to the bottom of this, don't you worry my boy. Try to take quick naps after classes to get more sleep," suggested Slughorn.

"Thank you, Professor," Remus said and left.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

When he reported to everyone who shared his dorm that they would only have three days to suffer his nightmares before getting clues as to what it could be and that Dumbledore thought he'd been cursed, there was outrage and understanding. His other two dormmats, Byron and Basil, seemed perturbed that it would take so long but offered no complaints. "Can you take more of that dreamless sleep potion?" asked Byron.

"Madam Pomfrey says too much is dangerous," Remus reported glumly.

"At least Dumbledore's on the case," Basil said wisely. "He'll get to the bottom of this tout suite!"

That was some reassurance, Remus thought.

The three days dragged by, the nightmares worse than ever before. Word spread among the teachers of Remus' difficulty and all six Gryffindor boys were given lenience due to lack of sleep should they fall asleep in class. All but, oddly enough, Professor Benbrook. She seemed determined to punish the Gryffindor boys for laxity.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Black, and if I hear another snore it'll be ten!" she snapped the afternoon of the third day. Sirius jolted upright with a snort, which caused some laughter. "Quiet!" she bawled and silene reigned. "Now, where was I before Mr. Black rudely interrupted me?"

While Remus' other marks in other classes were still top notch, they began to suffer in History of Magic. He could do nothing right. He passed all her quizzes but any parchment he turned it was marked heavily with corrections and biting commentary, as well as a low mark. It was disheartening. He was starting to hate the class now as much as he had under Professor Binns.

On the evening of the third day, Slughorn dropped off the potion at Gryffindor table at dinner, with admonishments to take the potion right before he was to go to sleep, reminding him to have parchment and writing tools nearby to write down what he remembered and to give him a cheery smile reminding him, "It's almost over, my boy!"

Bedtime rolled around and the other five second year Gryffindor boys hovered around Remus' bed while he drank the potion. "Feel any different?" asked Peter anxiously. Remus shook his head but then it started to buzz.

"I feel drowsy," Remus said, slurring his words.

"You better lay down, mate," Sirius told him, pushing him down. Basil drew the covers up over him. Remus' last sight was his fellow Gryffindors hovering over him as he fell asleep.

* * *

He was the wolf and he was free. No constraints, no buildings, no magic, just the woods around him, the breeze in his nostrils and the dirt under his paws. He was running, hunting, chasing. His breathing was labored from his exertions but he felt exhilarated. He was _free_. 

He could smell his prey, human, getting closer with each footfall. Soon he would be on them, tearing, rending, flincing, the tang of blood would scent the air. He heard alarmed shouts and screaming and it got his blood up. They were afraid. They should be. He was the hunter, they the prey. The prey should always be afraid.

He was on a human in an instant. He heard her scream as he landed his full weight on her, teeth snapping closed on flesh. He tore a mouthful of flesh away and her screams of pain and fear fizzled in his blood, make him more frenzied, more excited. This was what he was made for!

"Remus, no!"

The words meant nothing to the werewolf. He continued on his killing spree, one human after another, reveling in the carnage.

"Remus, wake up!"

He looked down at the body under his paws, saw tousled black hair and now sightless blue eyes. He felt something hit his fur and spun. Men stood, pointing their magic sticks at him, magic hitting and soaking into his fur. He couldn't be taken down by such paltry spells, he sneered to himself, whirling around for the attack.

"REMUS!"

Hands grasped him and shook him. He couldn't break free. No! He was werewolf! He was supposed to be free, not chained, not locked in a building, free to run and bite and savage.

There was pain on his cheek and Remus woke abruptly, breathing hard and terrified of what he'd seen and done in his dream.

The other second year Gryffindors were standing around his bed, James kneeling beside him on the bed, hand raised as if to strike him. "What happened?" he rasped.

"You were screaming and snarling and growling and thrashing," Byron said almost fearfully. He handed Remus the parchment while Peter handed him the inkwell and quill. "You better write it all down while it fresh."

Remus nodded even as he shook with emotion. He looked up at James. "Did you slap me?" he asked incredulously.

"We couldn't wake you up," confessed James. "You were in deep."

Remus nodded and then turned to the parchment. It was dangerous, writing this down as Byron and Basil watched. "Don't read," he pleaded.

Byron stepped away. "No problem, I honestly don't want to know. It sounds awful." Basil mimicked Byron and nodded.

Remus wrote down everything, how he was the werewolf but free of imprisonment, how he'd been running through the woods toward humans, how he killed them and delighted in it. How one of them was James.

His quill stopped. _One of them was James._

Dreams could be prophetic. He abruptly thought of the death portends from earlier in the school year, how two of his classmates had lost their families to mysterious attackers. What if those attackers had been werewolves? Did this mean James' family was next? Or James himself? Rumor said werewolves lived in the Forbidden Forest. James, Sirius and Peter were wont to wandering the grounds at night, especially nights of the full moon.

He went cold. What if he got out of the Shrieking Shack, attacked and killed James? And countless others. Dumbledore and his father would be imprisoned at Azkaban. James would be dead, as would others, probably at Hogsmeade. He wanted to cry. What ifs rolled through his mind, tumbling around like rocks.

He forced himself to finish writing what he remembered and then threw what covers were left on him aside.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"I have to show this to the Headmaster right away. It's important."

Everyone shared concerned glances but they all nodded. "Okay, we'll be here when you get back," James told him.

Remus exited the Common Room and as silently as he could made his way to the Headmaster's office. He thankfully managed to avoid both Filch, the castle's caretaker, and the poltergeist Peeves. Hoping the password to Dumbledore's office hadn't changed since Christmas, he said in a low voice, "Socks."

The phoenix statue rolled away to reveal the stairs leading to the Headmaster's office. As he approached the office door, he could see light filtering from the crack at the bottom. Someone was there. He knocked.

"Come in, Mr. Lupin," called Dumbledore. Remus wondered how Dumbledore always knew these things. He opened the door.

Dumbledore was in a light blue dressing gown and to Remus' horrified amusement, matching bunny slippers. He was pacing the room, staring up at all the sleeping portaits of Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts from years past. He turned to face Remus as Remus closed the door behind him.

"I take it the potion worked."

"I wish it hadn't," confessed Remus.

Dumbledore looked grave but held out his hand for the parchment with Remus' dream notes on it. "That bad, eh? Let me see."

Remus handed over the parchment with relief. Now someone else could deal with the nightmare.

Dumbledore went around his desk and sat down, his light blue eyes moving swiftly over the parchment as he read. The further he got into the account, the graver his countenance became. Once done, he set the parchment on his desk, tented his fingers together under his chin and gave Remus a long considering look.

"One of these victims described is remarkably like James Potter." The words were matter-of-factly stated. Remus nodded miserably. "Have you ever had violent urges outside being the wolf before?"

"No!" Remus was horrified at the question.

"Never lost your temper and wanted to hit someone?"

Remus felt tears stab his eyes. "Never!"

"I'm not accusing you of anything, my dear boy," reassured Dumbledore, putting his hands on the desk. "But this dream is very specific and very disturbing as I'm sure you know. It also tells me it might be prophetic."

Remus let out a sob of despair. "I felt that too."

"I have a theory and I want you to listen and think hard. Could anyone else other than your friends, your father, myself, Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid know you are a werewolf?"

Remus did as he was bid and thought hard. "No one's hinted or said anything that indicated they thought so," Remus concluded.

"And what about outside of Hogwarts?"

"My father has few friends because I was bit. My mother, she left because I was bitten, and some of my parents' friends won't have anything to do with us because I'm a werewolf," Remus reported sadly. "But no one's told before."

"Your father never registered you with the Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore said solemnly. "I know, I checked the registry. His refusal to do so has allowed you to come to Hogwarts. The registry is open to the public to check names and it would be an easy matter for any enemies of your father to check the registry and announce to the world your condition."

"Oh, I didn't know," confessed Remus. "Is that bad? Should I have him register me?"

"I think it's a bit late for that," Dumbledore told him with an irreverent smile.

"Oh," Remus repeated.

"Now about this dream. It is alarming and you have every right to be upset by it. I am particularly disturbed by the number of portents and deaths associated with Hogwarts students this year. I'm sure you recognize this could bode ill for Mr. Potter."

"Am I cursed? Can you remove it?" interrupted Remus, nearly breaking into sobs again. "I don't want to remember that anymore."

Dumbledore stood up, wand in hand and walked to Remus, not at all perturbed by Remus' interruption. "Ut Malediceret!" he announced and a golden ray erupted from the end of his wand, bathing Remus in a golden light. He felt light headed and then suddenly exhausted, like something had been pulled from his subconscious but it had fought to stay.

Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon glasses. "How do you feel?"

"Really tired and light-headed," reported Remus, trying to stand up straight.

"You should have no more bad dreams," Dumbledore told him. "Thankfully tomorrow is a Saturday so you can sleep in. All your dormmates can sleep in, in fact. If needs be, I'll make sure that we can deliver you a late breakfast to your dormitory should you miss breakfast in the morning."

"Thank you, Headmaster," mumbled Remus sleepily.

"Off you go, young Lupin, sleep well now." Dumbledore escorted him to the door, opened it and gently pushed Remus through.

What made him pause, he would never know, but he stopped to listen as Dumbledore said very distinctly, "Headmaster Beaufort, perhaps you should tell our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that we have a fetch at Hogwarts and that we should make ready some counter spells in our students' defense."

"Yes, Headmaster," said an unfamiliar voice.

Remus scurried down the stairs and back to Gryffindor Tower without incident.

What was a fetch? And what did it have to do with Remus' dream?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

All the second year boys slept in that Saturday and, true to Dumbledore's word, partook of a late breakfast in their sleeping chamber.

"I could get used to this," chortled Sirius around a bite of pastry.

"No Slytherins making snide remarks," agreed Peter, slathering a peice of toast with apricot preserves.

"And the Headmaster is sure he got rid of the curse?" asked Byron, plucking more sausages onto his plate.

"Positive," Remus reported.

"No offense, it wasn't your fault, but thank God," breathed James with relief. Remus felt a twinge of panic. James was in danger. "I don't think I could have gone another night with you screaming us all awake." The other boys agreed and Basil patted Remus on the back commiseratingly.

"Does he know who did it?" Basil asked. Remus shook his head. "Gotta be advanced magic, but no one's as good as Dumbledore!"

After they finished eating they dressed and headed downstairs. It was a rainy day so there was going to be no lounging by the lake or practicing Quidditch moves. Besides Remus had something more important to do.

"Listen," he motioned his friends together next to the Charms classroom, looking around. "When I left, I heard Dumbledore tell one of the portraits in his office to tell our DADA teacher, Pennyweather, that there was a fetch causing all the trouble."

"A what?" asked Peter wide-eyed.

"Go up and grab your Restricted Section note," advised Sirius. "We'll meet you in the library."

James looked at Remus shrewdly. "Yeah, there's more to this than what you said in front of Byron and Basil."

Remus tried not to look shame-faced but wasn't sure he succeeded. "You're right."

He did as he was bid, grabbed the note that allowed him to use the Restricted Section and met his friends in the library. Because of the rainy day, many people were in the library, but James, Sirius and Peter had managed to find an out of the way table that afforded a little bit of privacy. And more importantly, there were no Slytherins around.

While Remus raided likely books in the restricted section for something that might tell him what a fetch was, the others raided the regular collection. Once they had several piles of books on their table they divided to conquor. After a few minutes of reading, James, sitting next to Remus, poked him in the ribs and said, "Okay, spill."

Taking a deep breath, Remus relayed his dream, not going into the gory details like he had on the parchment but emphasized that one of the victims had looked like James. Once he was done, the other three went deathly quiet.

Peter loudly gulped. Sirius looked pale. James looked defiant.

"So I just stay in the castle while you're gone. No sneaking into Hogsmeade that night."

"What if its just a portend?" Peter asked in a shaky voice. "A warning that something bad is gonna happen?"

James put on a brave face and made a pish sound, waving his hand dismissively. "I don't believe in dreams predicting the future."

Sirius shook his head. "What about that Ravenclaw who saw her family the moment they died? And the banshee boggart right before the Hufflepuff's family died too? What if someone's targeting your parents next?"

"Like who?" challenged James hotly, earning a hissed Ssh! from Madam Pince, the librarian. "Everyone likes my parents. They have a ton of friends!"

Sirius looked around shiftily. "I hear things at my house. There's a new dark wizard, recruiting pure blood families. Rumor is he's the one behind these mysterious deaths and that strange symbols over the dead people's homes."

James looked taken aback. "My father and mother would never do dark magic," James countered.

"Which makes them a target," Sirius pointed out reasonably. "My mother seemed to think this guy is a join me or die kind of guy."

Remus sucked in a breath, holding it as James mulled this over. Then he sneered almost hatefully at Sirius, "I suppose your mother thought this was admirable."

Remus thought Sirius would take offense but he didn't. "Yes," he said mournfully, "she did. That's why one of you has to take me in this summer. I can't be in that house."

Remus felt a momentary surge of anger at his father for refusing to take Sirius in and then felt bad about it. His father had his reasons.

James looked sad and nodded. "I'll send an owl to my parents tonight, asking them." He hesitated. "Will your parents object?"

Sirius looked scornful a moment. "Probably not. They'll be glad to be rid of me. But they might make me wait and stay with them half the summer in an attempt to convert me."

James muttered "Sick" in a tone that only Remus, with his werewolf hearing, heard. Privately he agreed.

They continued reading and studying the books, now half-heartedly. It was Peter who found the reference in a general book on magical creatures. "Hey I found it! A fetch!"

They all crowded around Peter's chair to read over his shoulder.

"Says its an Irish spirit that mimicks the deceased like a doppelganger," read James. "Might have Viking origins too."

"Doesn't say anything about dream portents, though," noted Sirius with some relief. "I mean I'm sorry for the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but maybe James is safe."

"Still don't go out on those nights, just in case," Remus warned.

"Speaking of which, we haven't made a trip to Honeyduke's in a while," Sirius said with a mischievous grin. "Want to go tonight?"

Remus wasn't too sure but the other three were enthusiastic so he gave in. "We'll have to be careful. Filch caught some Ravenclaws out of bed the other night and they got detention and points docked. We can't lose anymore house points. We're almost neck and neck with Hufflepuff."

"Pfft, worrywart," pooh poohed James with a wave of his hand. "We'll be fine."

Remus gave a resigned shake of his head. "Says here," he said going back to the text, "that the fetch is usually presumed to be a male spirit though in Viking contexts it's female."

"So it could be anybody, a first year, a professor, a DeathEater," Sirius sais consideringly.

"What was that last one?" asked Peter, flipping to the index to look it up.

"No, that's what these dark wizards call themselves, DeathEaters. Cheerful, huh?"

Remus wrinkled his nose. "What's the name of the dark wizard?"

"They don't call him by any name, just He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," intoned Sirius dramatically. Then he gave a nervous giggle.

Remus didn't think it was funny. "Fear of a name increases the fear," he rattled off.

"Well, he'd got most pure bloods either scared spitless or running to join his cause, near as I can tell. I've got older cousins who swear he's going to revolutionize the Wizarding World." Sirius looked as disturbed as much as Remus felt.

Peter snapped the book closed. "No offense, Sirius, but you've got a horrible family."

"Yeah, I know."

"Well, this was a waste of time. We don't know anything more about this fetch and Remus is convinced he's going to tear me to shreds!" exclaimed James, walking back to his chair and collapsing in it.

Madam Pince gave him a hateful glare and James snapped his mouth closed on a further diatribe. Sirius looked pensive and Peter confused.

"Just don't do anything stupid like come to the tunnel or the shack and you'll be fine. Oh and Hogsmeade," added Remus.

"But you said it might have to do with my parents," pointed out James. Remus had no anwer so he just shrugged. "Well, whatever happens, happens. Let's go up to the Common Room and if those big chairs are empty. We'll plan the night's adventure."

They followed James out of the library after stacking the books on the To Be Shelved carts. Madam Pince just sniffed them as they left, as if glad to be rid of them. Remus cracked a smile. He got the impression she didn't like students very much.

* * *

There was only one more full moon before the end of the school year and since his dream revealment, the idea of it had him on edge. The evening of the full moon came too swiftly for Remus' liking but he dutifully entered the Shack in time for the change. The wolf was restless as usual and once it's usual attempts to escape had been exhausted, the irritated wolf took it out on the furniture.

Midway to dawn the wolf perked up. Something was happening. He could hear...singing.

The smell of humans was strong as well. And voices other than the singing.

"Shit! Shit shit shit! James, where are you going?"

The wolf paced to where the smell was strongest. He could smell the old human who sometimes stood by during the evening but never did anything. And the smell, a familiar smell, of younger humans, coming closer.

"Mr. Potter, what do you think you are doing?"

"He's enchanted or something, Headmaster!" exclaimed another voice. "He just got out of bed and started walking. We tried to stop him, wake him up but he just kept walking."

"What's that singing?"

"I want the two of you to immediately go back to the castle. Now."

"But Headmaster, James-"

"Now, Mr. Black. It is dangerous for you to be here."

A woman's voice said in an irritated tone, "For goodness sake, you two, we will take care of Mr. Potter. Do as your told."  
The familiar young human got close to the door and the wolf scrabbled to get to him. "What's he doing?"

"The fetch has struck again. Do not worry, Mr. Lupin cannot get out, unless someone let's him out."

"Then what's that singing?"

"Ever heard of the Pied Piper of Hamlin?"

"That old myth?"

"Perhaps the pied piper was a fetch, luring his or her prey, female from the singing, to their doom."

"Why Mr. Potter?"

"I do not know."

The doorknob turned and the wolf frenzly went after the human on the other side but the door was locked and barred from his prey. He howled, he snarled, he growled and he howled again. So close!

"Ah, there she is," came the elderly human's voice. "Silencio!" The singing stopped and there was a thud as if a body hit the ground. "Check on Mr. Potter," came the elderly voice out of breath. The wolf sensed weakness but had no way to get out of the house.

He could hear magic, smelled the sizzle of it in the air and a cry of triumph as the elder wizard won the battle. 

"Is that?" asked the woman witch, near the door and the fallen young human.

"That would be what's left of Professor Benbrook's disguise, yes." The wolf smelled something akin to flesh but not flesh. It was strange and disturbing and the wolf backed away as the scent grew stronger. The wolf wanted nothing to do with it. Even the smell of the humans close to it made the wolf back away.

"Well, the Ministry has some explaining to do," mused the witch.

"Indeed. Ah, Mr. Potter, you awaken. How do you feel?"

"Where am I? Oh my God, did I leave the castle?" The young human smelled more palatable but the stench of the strange was still strong. The wolf was tempted to get out.

"Do not be concerned, it was not of your own volition," consoled the elder wizard. "Now let's get you back to the castle. Up you go!"

The wolf smelled the witch and young wizard walk away. The stench of the bad thing grew stronger. "Don't like this, eh, my boy?" The wolf growled. "I cannot say I blame you. She was young and brazen. An older fetch would never have dared what she did. I'm taking it away now. I suggest you get some rest."

The werewolf howled in distress and the scent of both human and the strange moved away.


	20. Chapter Twenty

At breakfast the next morning there was a startling announcement. "I am sorry to say that Professor Benbrook is no longer with us. Professor Binns will finish out the year as our History of Magic professor. That is all."

The Great Hall was hushed with surprise. Finally a Ravenclaw blurted out, "That's it?"

Dumbledore paused in sitting down, then looked down the table at the Ministry of Magic representative who had introduced himself to James earlier when they first came to the Great Hall, ostensibly to check and make sure he was unharmed. The Ministry worker gave a fatalistic shrug and waved a hand at Dumbledore, who straightened back up and looked at the room over his half-moon glasses.

"Very well, the unvarnished truth. Professor Benbrook was a fetch, a magical creature that foretells death to those she reveals herself too. The family deaths of Miss Rothie of Ravenclaw and Mr. McFarland of Hufflepuff, as all you know, were foretold by magical means of appearances of their loved ones at the moment of their death. Last night, Mr. Potter was, shall we say, entranced by the fetch and lured from the castle into a dangerous situation. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall and I were on hand to save him and defeat the fetch. That is why we no longer have Professor Benbrook and Professor Binns is returned to his usual post."

You could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall. No expected Dumbledore to confess all, Remus especially. The tables erupted into chatter, the Gryffindors pestering James with questions about what danger he was in and where he'd been rescued. James at first reveled in the attention but eventually grew bored with it when he realized that none of the attention was from Lily Evans. He answered the questions and then ignored the speculation that he was hedging the truth.

"I understand," Dumbledore said with a raised voice and the Great Hall immediately quieted down, "that she was a popular professor and that many may be sorry she turned out not to be permanent." More whispers. "However, the Ministry has agreed to allow Professor Binns to remain in his position for the time being. Since classes are over and you are just awaiting scores on your exams, I have instructed Professor Binns to be lenient on your History of Magic scores due to the circumstances in differing teaching methods." The whispers got louder. "You may resume your day. I suggest a walk outside. It's a fine day."

Chairs scraped as children got up from their tables and exited the Great Hall. Remus, Sirius, James and Peter joined the exodus to go outside.

"Well, I guess that's that. The fetch was the interesting Professor Benbrook," mused Sirius as they followed a group of fifth years toward the lake nearby the Whomping Willow tree.

"You know Snape was right about one thing," Remus said, thinking outloud and startling his friends.

"Snape? What are you on about?" demanded James.

"He said once she was too perfect. He was right. She was too perfect. Perfect teacher, had the perfect appearance, did everything right, a little too right. It should have been obvious she wasn't human." Remus reached out and plucked a leaf from a nearby tree and whirled it between his thumb and forefinger.

That got his friends thinking. "I guess," agreed Sirius, "but who would have thought she was a fetch?"

"Certainly none of us."

The four of them turned around to face Snape, who was standing alone. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, Lupin, it is appreciated."

"Give the devil his due, Severus," Remus bowed mockingly.

"In honor of your kind words, I offer a truce for the rest of the year and the train ride back to London." His glittering black eyes roved to each of their faces. "Deal?"

The four of them looked at each other and then shrugged as one.

"Deal," said James. He held out a hand for a shake, which Snape obliged before turning and stalking away. "That has to be the weirdest thing that's happened today."

"You were kidnapped by a singing fetch who bewitched you to walk all the way to the edge of Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest from the castle, and Snape talking civilly to us is the strangest thing that's happened to you today?" asked Peter dumbfounded.

"Snape offering a truce," amended James. "That's just too weird for words. He's a Slytherin, we're Gryffindors. The house animosity goes back centuries."

"It is weird," agreed Remus, "but not as weird as that fetch."

James just shrugged and turned to Sirius. "My parents agreed to let you stay with us over the summer. What did your parents say?"

"I have to spend two weeks with them then I can go," Sirius reported grimly.

"Two weeks is nothing," commiserated Peter, elbowing Sirius in the ribs. "It'll go by quick."

"I sure hope so," Sirius said glumly. Then he perked up. "But I've got some stuff I want us to work on, James, for next year. We can send owls to Peter and Remus."

"Sounds good," Remus agreed. He turned back to look at the tranquil lake. In the distance he could see the tentacles of the giant squid waving in the air. Soon he would be back home. Teffie would cook for him, his father would force him to drink belly-aching potions in either an attempt for a cure for his lycanthropy or at least make the shapeshifting easier. Perhaps even tame the wolf. A little over two months of rattling around his family's home with nothing to do but homework. 

After the long, exciting school year it sounded boring but Remus figured, he'd earned boring. And besides he had all those forbidden books to read. Who knew, maybe he would find something in them to help his father's potions.

He looked at his friends and felt a rush of affection. Yes, he owed Albus Dumbledore a debt he could never repay. He had friends, he had his father, he had Teffie and perhaps a future, either in the Wizarding World or the Muggle one. Next year he could take extra classes and he figured one should be Muggle Studies, just in case.

"Well, mates," he said with a wide grin. "We leave for London tomorrow, let's go pack our stuff and get it ready."

James, Sirius and Peter turned and returned his grin, following him back to the castle, all of them with a spring in their step. They were young and immortal, ready to take on the world. Soon they would be back together at the great Wizarding school around.

Peter began to sing, to the tune of a song by the popular wizarding band, The Weird Sisters, the school song. The others joined in as they walked to the castle.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something, please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they’re bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we’ve forgot,  
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

It was great to be young and alive, Remus thought happily.


End file.
